


Жабий камень

by kelRian



Series: Жабий камень [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: криптоистория к «Сказке о мертвой царевне и о семи богатырях». Чем занимался царь в пути-дороге, как сыскался жених для царевны, и чем сердце успокоилось.





	2. Между временем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пролог к сказке "Жабий камень"

– Она уедет, мы все обсудили, – Кощей рухнул в кресло и тут же вытянул ноги, издав сладострастный стон. – Ну почему мне так не везет с бабами, скажи, пожалуйста?   
– Зато со мной повезло, – Ворон фыркнул и подлил себе вина в бокал. Кощею он даже предлагать не стал. Судя по раздражению в голосе, еще не скоро Кощей перестанет злиться и досадовать на себя.  
И ведь было на что.

Все началось десять лет назад. Нет, началось еще раньше, но именно тогда, в ночь середины лета, у Аленушки начались роды. В срок, как положено. Ворон помнил свое удивление – ну когда, когда эта пигалица с дудочкой успела вырасти? Как Ноэль смог добиться ее руки и сердца? И, самое обидное, почему они обосновались в Кощеевом замке?  
Ворону нравились мрачные пустые коридоры, нравился холод и завораживающая тишина. А теперь людей стало много. Гораздо больше, чем нужно.  
Аленушка отяжелела быстро, но ей все было в радость. Она смеялась, надолго уходила в лес, изводила Ноэля прихотями, который тот исполнял с готовностью будущего отца.  
Кощея парочка забавляла; Ворон надеялся, что воспитывать ребенка они удалятся к кузнецу. Только детского плача тут не хватало!  
Не вышло.  
Ворон не видел ее смерть. Может, Аленушка и по сей день была жива – кто знает... Он не станет ее искать. Кощей – тоже. 

Ребеночек родился ладным и крепким, а Аленушка... сказала что-то тихо-тихо, что только Кощей мог расслышать, после чего Ноэль взял ее на руки и ушел. Больше Ворон их не видел.  
Думал вернутся – не может же мать дитя бросить. Ждал. Носил мальчишку на руках и ждал. Кормил его тем, что Кощей называл молоком, и ждал.  
А Кощей не ждал. Он играл, купал, кормил, показывал фокусы, учил говорить, потом ходить, потом колдовать, но не ждал.  
Лес, казалось, был совсем не удивлен, что у него будто два отца. Правда, отцом называл Кощея. Тот разрешал.  
На робкое «папа» Ворон взвился птицей под самый потолок, а потом долго и нудно каркал. Ну, какой он «папа»?  
Ошибку Лес не повторял. Он вообще учился быстро – что воинскому делу, что премудрости Кощеевой. Самым странным была его дружба с зеркалами. Нет, он не видел другие миры, не говорил с призраками, но он мог попросить зеркало измениться. И даже сделать свое. Кощей говорил, что сам так и не освоил эту премудрость до конца. Не то, что их смышленыш.  
Поэтому, наверное, они оба и думали, что мальчик взрослый. Мальчик разумный. Мальчик все понимает.  
Они ошибались.  
Хорошо, что не пришлось дорого платить.

Шепотом перед сном Лес рассказал Ворону, что в деревню пришла женщина – красивая, добрая, ласковая. Сестра Кощеева. И что никак он не может понять, что же случилось, раз она боится прийти на порог, даже думать об этом не хочет. Разве что подарок бы какой на память о том, что рядом с родичем побывала. Книжку там, чтобы она тоже могла премудростям учиться.  
Только Лес лучше придумал – сделал ей зеркальце волшебное, чтобы она могла другие страны видеть. Чтобы не надо было ногами ходить, а так, как Ворон – взял и очутился в другой стране. Почти.  
К концу рассказа голос мальчика почти звенел от обиды – как же так, Кощей не хочет видеть родную сестру! Он говорил еще что-то. Про предательство, про то, что сестра Кощеева одна-одинешенька, что некому ей помочь и что он хочет уйти вместе с ней, чтобы во всем помогать, если отец не желает. Нельзя же бросать тех, кто слаб.

– Она хотела сначала тебя сманить, но решила, что ты больно глуп. С тобой одна возня, – Кощей хмыкнул и забрал у Ворона вино. – Дальше думала, что просто через мальчонку книжек да безделушек натаскает, а потом, на ее беду, додумалась, что Лес уже знает больше, чем многие мудрецы.   
– Решила, что уведет за собой?.. – Ворон повел плечами, будто крыльями.  
– Да. И он бы пошел.  
– Затаив обиду на нас обоих.  
Они замолчали.  
Кощей мановением руки зажег поленья в камине, будто так могло стать теплее и уютнее.  
– Надо бы его к деду отправить. Пусть деревенские ему шишек набьют и научат садки на рыбу делать, – помолчав, добавил Кощей.  
Ворон не ответил. Он точно знал, что постоять за себя Лес сумеет, а вот девчонок за косы дергать – тут наука нужна. И от них с Кощеем в этом проку нет.


	2. Между временем

***

Царь с царицею простился,  
В путь– дорогу снарядился,  
И царица у окна  
Села ждать его одна.

Сразу за городскими воротами – поле. В детстве казалось, что оно раскинулось от края до края мира. А там, ближе к горизонту – речка, за которой лес, а дальше леса… дальше леса и нет ничего.  
Сейчас, когда измеряешь расстояние перестуком копыт, и поле кажется меньше, и до воды – рукой подать. Только лес все такой же пугающий.  
Наверно, все дело в том, что именно там, в хвойной утробе, Арыз повстречал лягушачьего царя. Страшно было до трясущихся коленок.  
А Тадеушу, тогда еще просто царевичу, страшно не было. Ему и сейчас – море по колено. Соседний правитель тренирует войско? Надо сразу собрать свое и быстрым маршем идти к границе. Тадеушу не сидится на месте: ему хочется в бой, в схватку. Рисковать собой и своими людьми. Он всегда первый, он редко носит шлем, будто верит, что его хранит Бог. И когда солнце золотом подсвечивает его волосы, Арыз готов поверить.  
Что Арыз... Даже убеленный сединами воевода смотрит на своего короля, подкручивая ус. Тадеуш хорош и в битве, и с пером в руке. Разве что братину не жалует, но его прощают.  
Арызу иногда хочется напиться в хлам самому и споить своего короля. Чтобы тот признался, что у него на душе. Или просто чтобы расслабился, отдохнул, забыл обо всем. Чтобы перестал тянуть его к земле королевский венец.  
Но Арыз – только шут. Скоморох при царе. Пусть и выросли вместе, пусть играли вместе. Пусть не хватило то ли силы, то ли знатности, чтобы стать оруженосцем. Но смог остаться шутом. Был оставлен шутом. Или другом – Арыз уже не знает, и не помнит, и не хочет помнить. Он должен просто быть рядом с тем, кем разрешено. Иначе придется уйти, а он не хочет уходить. Так болезнь приковывает к постели – не сможешь, даже если захочешь. Да Арыз и не хочет никогда.

***

Лошадь тихонечко всхрапнула и нетерпеливо переступила ногами. Ей все надоело уже очень давно. Она хотела обратно в стойло, к свежей воде и вкусной еде. И чтобы конюх выскребал ей бока. А хозяин заставлял скакать и скакать по дороге, согласившись остановиться, только когда поравнялся с самим королем.  
– Я приказываю тебе остаться! – выплюнул Тадеуш, зло сощурив глаза.  
– О, сир, – ответил Арыз преувеличенно слащавым тоном. Бубенцы звякнули от легкого поклона. – Где бы я был, если бы делал все, что вы требуете? Увы, приказать остаться – не в ваших силах.  
– Войско будет двигаться медленнее из-за тебя.  
Наверно, Тадеуш отчаялся добиться выполнения желаемого и надеялся воззвать к разуму своего шута, но и эта попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
– Моя хромая кобыла выносливее многих. Прошло уже полдня, но разве я отстал от вас? – поняв, что перегибает палку, Арыз попытался свести бесполезный спор к шутке: – А если войско будет отступать, так я буду впереди всех, можете не сомневаться.  
– Дурак, они убьют тебя.  
– Быть дураком – моя работа, о мой король, – ответил Арыз с горечью в голосе.  
"Быть рядом с тобой – моя работа, Тадеуш. И я не твой оруженосец, ты не можешь приказать мне не следовать за тобой. Прости".  
Копыта Корги устало мерили дорожный песок. Лучше держаться чуть поодаль, не раздражая солдат. Короля со свитой можно догнать к вечеру, чтобы, умывшись в ручье, появиться почти не уставшим. А если сил не хватит – потеки на лице только развеселят людей.  
Смех – это хорошо. Смех, когда можешь умереть в любую минуту – вдвойне важней.  
И Тадеуш, как бы ни ругался, часто отправлял гонцов в самый хвост армии. Пусть и не по чину такое внимание обычному шуту.  
Хорошо, что не по чину. Лучше бы тихо ехал сам по себе, прибиваясь к полевой кухне на стоянках.  
Тогда не ныло бы так сердце от дурных предчувствий.  
Когда тревога выедает изнутри, сложнее шутить.

Шатер короля богат, он украшен лентами, и расставлять его на ночь – мучение.  
И костер перед шатром – самый большой, самый жаркий. Кормят там вкуснее всего и щедро плещут вино в подставленные кубки.  
Шуту можно подставить и свой...  
Хотя лучше бы иметь трезвую голову.  
Тадеуш сидит с другой стороны костра. Уже ночь, и пламя высвечивает его гладко выбритое лицо, узкие поджатые губы, высокий лоб. Руки сцеплены в замок, и Арыз не может перестать рассматривать их.  
Единственное украшение – перстень с печатью.  
Той, которая скрепляет королевскую волю.  
– Арыз, его величество велел тебе подойти. Пошевеливайся, – грубо приказал подошедший солдат.  
Можно было бы огрызнуться, но зачем?  
Арызу грустно покидать убежище. Лучше бы понаблюдал еще немного.  
Маску восхищения надеть легко. Сложно унять тревогу.  
– Да, мой повелитель, вы звали меня?  
Бубенцы мелодично зазвенели, подтверждая слова.  
Звал, конечно, звал.  
Неужели на миг смягчилась суровая складка в уголках губ? Нет, показалось.  
Или все же?..  
– Пошли все вон. Арыз, останься. Хочу послушать, как ты поешь.  
– А ведь прежде гнали дурака.  
– Ты сам не захотел носить мой меч.  
Вместо ответа провести пальцами по струнам...  
Это давний разговор и давний спор.  
Уж лучше петь, прислушиваясь, как мелодия летит над лагерем, успокаивая солдат.  
Пусть спят.  
Завтра будет новый тяжелый день.  
А голос еще звонок, и борода все не растет.  
Хорошо, что всегда под рукой кинжал, чтобы сбрить те редкие волоски, которые могли бы выдать его мужественность.  
Бубенцы тихо звенят в такт мелодии.  
"Давай нарядим его в платье, вот потеха будет!" – кричал подвыпивший воевода много лет назад.  
А Тадеуш... тогда уже был король, еще при живом отце.  
Арыз помнит удар кулака об стол.  
Помнит, как искал травы, чтобы унять чужую боль.  
Арыз помнит многое, а бубенцы на его шляпе – еще больше.  
Они тренькают тихо-тихо.  
И вся ночь принадлежит только им троим. Арызу, Тадеушу да костру, который не разделяет, а обнимает их, щедро делясь теплом.  
Скоро проснутся соловьи – пусть они не будят солдат. Пусть те спят.  
А шут и король посидят, посмотрят на угли – просто в тишине. Как много лет назад.  
Изменилось ли что за эти годы? Арыз не скажет, не вспомнит.  
Тогда можно было не прятать восторженный взгляд: любить молодого короля – честь, а не позор.  
Сейчас тихо ноет растравленное сердце. Стоит извиниться и уйти к себе, обнять горячего Корги. Слушать ночных птиц и до рези в глазах всматриваться в небо.  
Но властитель и сюзерен не отпускал.  
Он сидит рядом и бездумно смотрит в огонь.  
Тихо звякнули бубенцы, когда Арыз от усталости уронил голову на грудь. Он не почувствовал, как плечи укрыла королевская мантия. Не услышал тихого: "Спи".  
Был тяжелый день.  
Завтра будет еще тяжелее.  
А послезавтра будет война.

***

Весна закончилась быстро. Снег растаял, стал водой и ушел в землю. В землю же ушла первая кровь, чтобы к осени прорасти красными гроздьями рябины.  
Потом пришло капризное лето. Солнце сменялось дождем, а потом снова солнцем. Палящим, сжигающим. Сама природа испытывала их на прочность.  
Солдаты начинали ворчать: они уже хотели домой и готовы были наплевать на добычу. Политика – королевское дело, а что простым людям останется? Только умирать за чужую жадность...  
Однако Тадеуш отказался уступить и пядь земли.  
“Только победа”, – улыбался он своим людям, выходя утром из шатра. “Только победа”, – улыбался он, когда из его плеча вытаскивали обломок стрелы.  
Арыз знал лучше многих, каким упрямым бывает Тадеуш. И каким капризным.

В царском шатре было душно. Пахло лекарствами и болезнью.  
Король поправлялся на глазах и уже не метался в лихорадке.  
Арыз рвал на повязки белую ткань – ровными полосами, обтрепавшимися по бокам.  
– Скажи, Тадеуш, почему именно я ухаживаю за тобой? – вопрос философский. Арыз задал его между делом, просто потому что хотелось поговорить.  
– Как ты думаешь, Аника скучает?  
– Безусловно, ваше величество. Женщины бывают очень избирательны в скуке.  
Ткань рвалась с оглушающим треском.  
Тадеуш не сводил глаз с груды полосок.  
– Поэтому я и прошу тебя быть рядом, ты, как никто иной, умеешь поддержать, – криво улыбнулся король.  
– Я верный шут, ваше величество. Улыбка – лучшая награда для меня.  
Арыз не лгал. Его действительно радовала каждая улыбка Тадеуша. Раньше его лицо просто оживало, начинало светиться. А сейчас можно было заметить, как морщинки солнечными лучиками собрались в уголках глаз.  
У Тадеуша красивые карие глаза и длинные ресницы. Жаль, не черные, а почти серые.  
Черные ресницы – у Аники, и такие же длинные.  
Их ребенок будет очень красив.  
Оставалось надеяться, что родится мальчик. Королю нужен наследник. Именно сейчас, когда он молод и сможет воспитать достойного княжича.  
А потом можно и дочку.  
Красавицу-дочку, которую придворный шут будет учить играть на лютне, поскольку больше ни к чему не пригоден.  
Снова воздух палатки разрезал треск рвущейся ткани.  
– Почему именно я буду перевязывать тебя?  
– Потому что я тебе верю.  
Арыз машинально опустил руку в карман и привычно укололся о жабий камень. Тот выручал его не раз и не два. Многие считали, что шут был слишком приближен к королю. Но вряд ли кто догадывался, что Арыз не мог и не желал влиять на решения своего сюзерена.  
Тадеуш приподнялся на постели, сильно поморщившись. Хорошо, что стрела попала в левое плечо, и король сможет держать меч и вести солдат в бой. Солдаты устали от полугодовой отлучки – стоило возвращаться домой. Королю – к красавице жене и их первенцу, а Арызу... к двери в королевские покои. Охранять их сон.  
– Не боишься, что я предам тебя?  
– А ты не предашь? – хрипло спросил Тадеуш. Он три дня почти не ел. Щеки ввалились, и на них проступила черная щетина.  
– Не тебя.  
И еще одна полоска оторвана от большого лоскута. Осталось вымыть руки лишний раз – и можно приступать к перевязке.  
– Лжешь?  
– Послушай бубенцы, они не лгут.  
Чтобы снять повязку, пришлось наклониться. Если бы был в колпаке, бубенцы бы жалостно звякнули. А так – в шатре тишина.  
Арыз услышал, если это было возможно, как загрубевшая ладонь коснулась его щеки.  
Тадеуш – король-воин. Его руки привыкли держать меч. Кожа на пальцах грубая и, кажется, немного царапнула лицо.  
Арыз давно не мальчишка; кожа должна была обветриться и загрубеть, а все равно чувствительна и к ледяной воде, и к прикосновению короля.  
– Мне не стоило брать тебя с собой, Арыз.  
– У тебя не вышло запретить.  
Выдохнув, Арыз начал аккуратно снимать старую повязку.  
Скоро они победят, скоро королева родит. Скоро они вернутся домой, и все будет хорошо.  
Скоро.

***

Небо было красивым и безмятежным. Голубое с позолоченными солнцем облаками. За ними можно было наблюдать бесконечно. Любоваться сменой форм, придумывать невиданных зверей.  
Солнышко припекало почти по-летнему, а листву только чуть тронула разноцветная ладошка осени.  
Арыз задумчиво жевал травинку и смотрел вниз. С холма открывался чудесный вид на долину. Она сверкала, как драгоценный камень, обрамленный темно-зеленым лесом.  
Но Арыз предпочел бы увидеть внизу ровный луг да стадо пасущихся коров.  
И звуки Арыз предпочел бы не слышать. Уже давно мутило и от лязга железа, и от стонов раненых, и запахов походного госпиталя.  
Скосив глаза, Арыз посмотрел на парня рядом. Совсем молоденький, в первом же бою он спасся чудом. Меч легко полоснул по лицу, разрезав щеку, отхватив часть носа и изуродовав губы.  
Безумству храбрых…  
Парень смотрел на тот же самый бой и явно мечтал оказаться внизу. Крушить, убивать, гнать врага прочь со своей земли – и дальше. Чтобы никогда не осмелился перейти границу.  
Арыз не помнил его имени. Звонкое, летнее, оно перекатывалась на языке, напоминая жаркий летний полдень. Башню на главной площади южного города. Черную тень да желтый до белизны песок вокруг.  
Только такой город больно напоминает вымершую пустыню.  
Арыз бы спросил, действительно ли парень хочет воевать всю жизнь, да только сейчас мальчонке не стоило говорить лишний раз, чтобы не тревожить начавшее подживать лицо.

Они уже полгода болтались по лесам. За последнее время Арыз привык прощаться и с безусыми новобранцами, и с бывалыми воинами. Он спел много песен: и радостных – за спасение, и горьких песен прощания. Рассказал шуток больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь.  
Только еда была пресной. Только не хотелось больше видеть искалеченные тела.  
Вечером, после боя, Арыз вместе с другими выходил на поле искать, выжил ли кто. Иногда – поди разбери, свой лежит в драной кольчуге или чужой. И ведь с другой стороны тоже много тех самых выросших детей.  
Страшнее всего был мужчина, который улыбался, смотря пустыми глазами в небо.  
Выплюнув травинку, Арыз снова начал всматриваться в кипящий бой. На самом деле его интересовал только один человек.  
Вот качнулось знамя – и у Арыза перехватило дыхание. Но стяг выровнялся. Его подхватил другой, третий…  
Короля окружали его люди, и пусть медленно, но они разрезали клином строй противника. Нормальный бы человек остался наверху, наблюдать за боем. Но Тадеуш встал в начало строя.  
Потом над поляной послышался чистый звук рожка, и Арыз улыбнулся.  
Хороши их воеводы. Нужно знать, когда ввести на поле боя резервную сотню.  
Парень рядом радостно вскрикнул. Еще бы, ведь враг растерялся, и их горн надрывно приказал отступать.  
Арыз снова посмотрел на мальчика рядом, на то, как горит его взгляд, и на маленькие капельки крови, выступившие на рассеченных губах.  
Неужели он действительно воин, и нет для него большей радости, чем радость победы? Той, за которую платишь кровью.

***

Вот в сочельник в самый, в ночь  
Бог дает царице дочь.

Кажется, что сам лес нарядился для встречи возвращающегося из похода короля.  
Славься, король Тадеуш! Много золота привезут домой твои солдаты, дальше будет процветать царство. Никто не посягнет на границы: уж слишком дорого придется заплатить за то, чтобы твоя армия ушла с чужой земли.  
А солдаты – что солдаты? Счастливы те, кто возвращается домой. Сидят да травят байки про вражеских воинов, не боящихся смерти, про колдунов и ведьм, про семерых всадников, которые лихом врезались в ряды врага, помогая своим. Никто толком не знал их, и от этого еще заманчивее было придумывать небылицы. Истории обрастали все новыми и новыми подробностями. Вот уже появился и роскошный терем в глухом лесу, и пес, спасший хозяина от удара в спину.  
Шуту положено знать все байки, все истории. Собрать лучшее для развлечения дорогих гостей. Поэтому Арыз подсаживался то к одному походному костру, то к другому – и внимательно слушал. Приказ явиться перед ясные очи царя пришел, как всегда, неожиданно. А ведь рассказчик только начал говорить о царевне, сестре Кощея Бессмертного, которая так же прекрасна, как и зла.

Гонца Арыз увидел загодя. Тот стоял с царской гвардией и смеялся вместе с ними, значит, привез добрую весть.  
Бубенчики радостно звякнули, когда шут зашел в шатер, а потом звякнули еще раз. Уже печально. Ведь и король был грустен.  
– Хочешь узнать последние сплетни?  
На лету поймав свиток, Арыз развернул его. Какие еще сплетни могут быть, когда до дома остались считанные дни?  
– Вслух? – спросил он, пробежав глазами по строчкам.  
– Вслух, как ты умеешь, – кивнул Тадеуш.  
Чуть расставив ноги, Арыз принял горделивую позу и начал громко читать:  
– Родила царица в ночь не то...  
– Вот именно, что не то! – Тадеуш стукнул кулаком по столу. – Мне нужен сын и наследник. А не девчонка. Кому я передам трон? Кто найдет того жениха, который удержит и защитит страну?  
– Ну, все же дочь лучше неведомых зверушек, мой король. А то случаи разные бывают… – Арыз осекся на полуслове.  
В шатре потемнело: короткий зимний день закончился. Или, может, так помрачнел король? Он медленно поднялся с походного трона и подошел вплотную. От пристального внимания Арызу стало неуютно и холодно. Но он продолжил стоять, улыбаясь. В ушах загудело то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения. То ли от того, что уже много месяцев они просто не оказывались рядом, и Арыз забыл, каково это – быть рядом с этим человеком. Рассматривать его лицо, узор шитья на вороте одежды и не думать ни о чем. Просто радоваться тому, что он жив и рядом. Что Арызу позволено, как и много лет назад, находиться на ладонь от своего господина.  
– Ты когда-нибудь снимаешь маску шута, Арыз? – голос обманчиво спокойный.  
– Да, мой король. Тогда я надеваю маску вашего друга, – говорить с улыбкой тяжело. Страшно: поймет ли Тадеуш, услышит ли?  
– А твое истинное лицо? Кто прячется под маской?  
Интерес Тадеуша кажется искренним. Все существо Арыза, вся его душа каждый миг тянется к этому человеку, хочет оказаться рядом с ним, вместе с ним. Стать еще ближе.  
Но случайный солнечный луч, пробившийся через щель, разделил их, не дав прикоснуться. Как завороженный, Арыз смотрел на танец пылинок и боялся поднять взгляд. Посмотреть в глаза – значит признаться. И самому себе, и человеку рядом.  
– Я не знаю, мой король, – полуправда все же честнее, чем полу-ложь. – Он прячется от меня, и я давно забыл его лицо, – полу-ложь искреннее полуправды.  
– Может быть, твои бубенцы помнят?  
Невыносимо чувствовать, как Тадеуш протянул руку, чтобы коснуться бубенца. И он зазвенел отчаянной радостью. Звоном счастья. Выдавая истинные желания. Предавая своего хозяина. Луч света рассек руку, блеснув на королевской печати. Как бы Арыз хотел, чтобы Тадеуш сейчас, сделав только один шаг, полностью пересек границу, разделяющую их. Коснулся не бубенца, а щеки или хотя бы плеча.  
Но тогда Арыз бы не смог удержать себя.  
– Может быть, и помнят, мой король. Только не говорят, – приходится шептать, ведь иначе не удастся удержать слова и тело.  
– Почему же не говорят. Смотри, как они поют, – Тадеуш прикоснулся сначала к одному, потому к другому бубенцу – и они звякнули чуть горестней.  
– Вот такой вот дурак ваш шут. Даже бубенцы собственные понять не может, – каждое прикосновение отдавало болью, будто Тадеуш прикасался не к бубенцам, а к незажившей ране.  
– Через пару дней я встречусь с Аникой. У тебя ведь много интересных историй, и я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал ей их все.  
– Как прикажет мой король, – Арыз опустил лицо, надеясь, что Тадеуш не заметит закушенной губы. Бубенцы промолчали.  
– Это почти просьба. И ты же знаешь, я не великий рассказчик, а ей будет интересно. Скоро она снова окажется в положении и с удовольствием послушает небылицы.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, что у вас родится сын, мой король.  
Все тело мелко дрожит, и в такт этой дрожи поют, заливаются бубенцы, выдавая тайны, которые Арыз хотел бы спрятать и не показывать никому.  
Он почти выбежал из палатки и мог бы поклясться, что тихая фраза: «Тогда я бы выполнил долг и освободился», – сказанная в спину, была не более чем бредом уставшего человека.

***

На него она взглянула,  
Тяжелешенько вздохнула,  
Восхищенья не снесла  
И к обедне умерла.

Радость сменилась трауром так же, как сменились сезоны за окном.  
Только поле было укрыто снегом, как уже пора сеять.  
Еще недавно над могилой был холм, как земля уже просела, и стоит обновить цветы.  
Во дворце который месяц нет пиров и праздничных застолий, даже зиму провожали тихо, без широких гуляний.  
Наверное, самый громкий звук здесь сейчас – младенческий крик.  
Король редко заходит на детскую половину, но малышка всегда радостно тянет руки, и он отвечает улыбкой. А потом возвращается в тронный зал и может часами сидеть в одиночестве.  
Арызу любы анфилады дворца. Особенно по сердцу приходится богатая резьба стен. Он может часами бродить по темным коридорам, в которых не горит ни одной лампадки, и вести пальцами по стенам, восторгаясь искусством резчика.  
Тяжелые дубовые панели хранят в себе тепло летнего полдня и музыку птичьих стай. Они разговаривают с шутами, поэтами, музыкантами, певцами. Они рады рассказать свою историю, но сейчас во дворце некому слушать их, кроме одинокого шута.  
Прикрыв глаза, Арыз брел по коридору, ведомый узором на стене. Листья переплетались, шурша, как самые настоящие. А потом открылась дверь – и будто пахнуло холодом, как иногда дует ветром от озера или реки.  
Тронный зал огромен и пуст. Резные колонны поднимаются до самого неба и образуют вечно мертвую крону...  
Опущенная лютня тяжело задела пол, когда шут поклонился своему королю.  
– Спой, – Тадеуш сидел, откинувшись на троне и прикрыв лицо рукой.  
Нет, он не плакал. Просто душа бесцельно блуждала по холодному лесу дворца.  
Не всякое горе заканчивается быстро: некоторому нужно вызреть, как нарыву, и только потом, когда все накопившееся выйдет само собой, – пытаться лечить.  
– О чем спеть вам, мой король?  
Выгнать бы его босиком в поле, чтобы бежал до самой реки, а потом – бултых с обрыва в ледяную по весне воду.  
К чему песни, в которых нет ответов на вопросы?  
Под скулящий перезвон бубенцов Арыз стянул шутовской колпак и взлохматил короткие волосы.  
Интересно, прибавилось ли у Тадеуша седины?  
Не подойдешь, не спросишь.  
Король хочет грустить, а Арызу есть о чем спеть.  
– Спой о любви, о той, которую надо забыть.  
– Как прикажешь... Тадеуш.  
Пальцам больно от прикосновения к струнам. Никогда не было больно, но вот сейчас они скользят по грифу – и кажется, что струны разрезают их до кости.  
Мелодия стелется по полу, тяжело стекает в углы.  
Приходится сесть в основании трона, чтобы быть ближе, чтобы помочь звукам взобраться по резным ножкам. Чтобы, наконец, оторвавшись от земли, музыка взлетела к потолку по колоннам, оживила кроны пеньем лесных птиц и, задорно смеясь, выскочила в окно.  
Только тяжело оторвать от земли душу. Ее тянет все ниже и ниже, в самые недра, из которых нет пути назад.  
Шут поет.  
Уже давно поет он не об ушедшей Анике и не о вдовом короле. А о себе. О том, как нельзя любить запретное, мечтать о невозможном.  
И пальцы скользят по струнам, срываясь на дребезжание. Мелодия раз за разом ломает ритм – и не взять самую красивую ноту.  
Прислониться к колену короля невзначай, будто просто ножка трона.  
Закрыть глаза, вспоминая резное убранство дворца, пробудить память обо всех закоулках, где прятались в детстве, о тайниках и кладах.  
Ведь можно ненадолго, только под звуки лютни, вернуться в детство и начать все с самого начала.  
Подув на пальцы, Арыз встал.  
Песня закончилась, и в тронном зале мигом стало душно до головокружения. Хоть выходи, как в детстве, через окно. По покатой крыше пристройки – в поле.  
– Пройдет лето, мой король, и вам стоит поискать новую супругу.  
Король промолчал. Он молчал долго. Так долго, что, залюбовавшись полем, Арыз не заметил, как к нему подошел Тадеуш.  
– У тебя не вышло песни с хорошим концом, хотя я вижу, как ты старался.  
Преувеличенно театральным жестом Арыз тряхнул головой, удивился тому, что не прозвенели бубенцы, и подхватил позабытый колпак с пола. Примерял его и так, и эдак, пытаясь надеть правильно, пока Тадеуш не улыбнулся.  
– Всякой песне свой конец, а всякому концу – его место, – глубокомысленно сказал Арыз, подняв палец вверх.  
– Думаешь, еще не время?  
– Еще начало лета. Пусть оно уйдет целиком, сменится осенью – и к зиме вы приведете в дом новую супругу, мой король, – не прекращая говорить, Арыз вылез в окно и крикнул уже с крыши пристройки: – И жить будете всенепременно долго и счастливо, мой король!  
– Если, конечно, не сломаю себе шею на этой крыше, – проворчал Тадеуш, вылезая следом. – А почему мы не пошли нормальной дорогой, Арыз? Ты не помнишь?  
– Так нянька бы точно увидела и учиться заставила, – рассмеялся Арыз с земли.  
– Точно. У меня же еще три новых закона не читано. Пошевеливайся, шут, нам надо еще успеть добраться до реки и к вечеру вернуться, чтобы никто не заметил, – сказал Тадеуш, тяжело спрыгнув на землю.

***

Год прошел, как сон пустой,  
Царь женился на другой.

Дворец убран к празднику. Жаль, что весна еще не наступила, и нет даже первоцветов, зато еловые и сосновые ветви красиво подходят к дубовым панелям и, главное, дают неповторимый аромат. Хотя едой пахнет больше.  
Всем уже надоела церемония, и гости ждут, как бы побыстрее набить брюхо.  
Король женится во второй раз – да будут долгими его дни и дни невесты.  
Прошла вереница иноземных гостей с дарами. Прошли бояре, гудя, как растревоженные по весне шмели. Каждый надеется, что новая королева вскорости понесет, и они по очереди будут качать на руках крепкого щекастого мальчугана.  
– А что ты подаришь мне, шут? – Тадеуш явно потерял терпение. Ему надоела наигранность происходящего, Арыз уверен в этом. Кто, как не он, знает своего короля.  
– Ваша невеста настолько прекрасна, что все будут завидовать вам. Поэтому я хочу подарить вам это, – жабий камень безделушкой лежит в протянутой ладони.  
– Удивлен, что ты до сих пор в него веришь. Не очень щедрый подарок. Но чего еще можно ждать от шута?  
– Давным-давно ты взял меня веселить тебя, но запретил умирать за тебя. Иногда мне кажется, что я все перепутал. Воистину, я дурак.  
Сердце колотится, сбиваясь с ритма. Неужели подарок не будет принят?  
– Прикажи ему идти прочь. Его шутки неуместны на нашем празднике! – вскрикнула королева, но лицо осталось спокойным. Еще бы. Гнев обезобразил бы его, а она не может позволить себе быть некрасивой. Не сегодня.  
– Пойди... – голос короля тих. Настолько тих, что легко перекрывает шум пиршества. От такого голоса перестают петь птицы и останавливаются часы. – Пойди сюда, мой шут.  
Подойти, замерев в неуклюжем поклоне.  
Сначала Тадеуш взял из протянутой ладони камень, а потом легко прикоснулся к подбородку рукой.  
Все бы отдал, чтобы прижаться к этой ладони. Чтобы она не просто заставляла поднять лицо и смотреть в глаза – уже не мальчишка, одной веры в то, что все будет хорошо, недостаточно.  
А его тревожит до крика эта женщина рядом. Молодая, красивая, статная – настоящая королева. Лучше Аники. Но каким же холодом веет от нее. Какой злостью. Какой непробиваемой уверенностью в себе...  
Рядом с ней неуютно – и ребенок, только завидев ее, начинает плакать.  
Тадеуш улыбается немного натянуто. Ему нужен наследник, чтобы в стране была стабильность. Чтобы можно было больше не ходить на войну. Поэтому он играет новую свадьбу, а Арыз… стоит, нелепо растопырив руки. Он же шут. А его король, приподняв пальцами за подбородок, заставляет смотреть себе в глаза.  
– Иди, я не желаю видеть шута сейчас. Не стоит расстраивать молодую королеву твоими несмешными словами.  
– Как скажешь, Тадеуш.  
Имя звучит еле слышно.  
Позже вечером Арыз переоденется в обычную одежду – кто узнает его без колпака, кто помнит, как выглядит его лицо?  
Бубенцы не звенят в такт шагам, и дворец кажется вымершим. Арыз будет есть и пить в зале, блуждая между пьяных.  
– За здоровье молодых, – выкрикивают гости нестройным хором.  
А Тадеуш чуть салютует кубком только одному из них.  
Узнал, конечно.  
Не шута узнал, друга.

***

Но царевна молодая,  
Тихомолком расцветая,  
Между тем росла, росла,  
Поднялась – и расцвела.

Арызу разонравился дворец. В нем попахивало мертвечиной и гнилью.  
Слуги чистили его с утра и до ночи, но запах все равно не выветривался.  
Шут бы предположил, пусть и смеха ради, что во всем виновата королева. Но: “Не смей”, – тихо приказал Тадеуш. И Арыз подчинился. Нехотя, сначала не поняв грубых слов.  
А потом – ничего. Осознал, приобщился к новому порядку во дворце.  
Наверно, просто Тадеуш понял первым, чем обернулась его скорая свадьба, и через несколько месяцев отдалил от себя царицу. Они жили порознь, изредка встречаясь в общей спальне. Никто и не надеялся уже на то, что появится наследник.  
Царица была горделива, точно знала, чего хочет – и горе тому слуге, который вздумал бы ей перечить. Все приказы должны были исполняться в срок.  
Тадеуш старался не связываться с супругой, но и не пытался ограничить ее в правах.  
“Не смей” означало на самом деле “не связывайся”.  
И оно было очень похоже на “уходи”.  
Только Тадеуш не угадал.  
Арыз не ушел раньше, остался и теперь. Даже когда Тадеуш был мрачен и неразговорчив. Наверно, он платил самую высокую цену, но об этом предпочитали молчать.  
Арыз бродил по дворцу, старался не попадаться на глаза царице, пытался смешить людей и все чаще оказывался в детской.  
Царевна была совершенно чудесным ребенком, ласковым, жадным до внимания и добрых слов. Она с удовольствием вышивала, ткала и училась музыке. С ней было интересно и легко.

Арыз сидел на балконе и смотрел, как девочка играет во дворе. Она с хохотом прыгала по булыжникам во дворе. Хорошо, что царица не видит. Чего доброго, приказала бы вести себя прилично и тихо, как подобает молодой царевне. Но ведь она же – ребенок! И должна смеяться и веселиться.  
Арыз улыбнулся и провел по струнам. Надо бы придумать песенку для девочки, чтобы ноги сами в пляс пустились. Или уже девушки?  
Чужие дети растут быстро, свои – еще быстрее. Для Арыза молодая царевна стала дочерью, любимой и балованной. И ему было только немного жаль, что вряд ли какой ребенок назовет его отцом.  
Лютня жалобно всплакнула, вторя мыслям.  
– О чем грустит мой шут?  
Арыз подскочил и отвесил церемонный поклон.  
– Простите, ваше величество. Задумался немного.  
– Залюбовался?  
– Не без этого.  
Ответ оказался неверным.  
Тадеуш зло сощурил глаза – и Арыз увидел, что успокоиться стоило тому невероятных усилий.  
– Ты до сих пор не женат. Почему? Хочешь жениться на моей дочери?  
– Нет, мой король, – Арыз улыбнулся. Его позабавила эта отцовская ревность друга. – Царевне нужен более молодой супруг.  
Тадеуш подошел вплотную и тряхнул Арыза за плечи так, что у того звякнули зубы.  
– Тогда почему? Кто тебе по сердцу, скажи, я прикажу, и любая станет твоей!  
– У тебя железная хватка, Тадеуш, отпусти, – устало ответил Арыз.  
Ему вмиг стало дурно. Нянька увела царевну со двора, начал накрапывать дождь.  
Гнев царя был искренним. Он не понимал или не желал понять. А Арыз вдруг устал быть шутом или просто устал быть.  
– Стать счастливым! Довольно того, что на мне проклятье, и, похоже, больше не будет детей, но ты!  
– Не могу, Тадеуш, прости. Я… я просто не могу больше.  
– Ты думаешь, никому не нужны твои шутки и песни? – Тадеуш разжал руки и отошел в сторону. – Ты не прав. Они делают день ярче. А усталость бывает у всех. Радуйся, что можешь сидеть тут и бренчать на лютне.  
– Я и радуюсь, мой король, – легкий полупоклон расставил все по местам.  
Есть король, есть шут. Каждому своя роль.  
Тадеуш стал старше и злее. Но ему идет такая злость. Да, за него молодого Арыз был готов умереть, теперь же – готов умереть по его приказу. Только очень не хочется расставаться с жизнью и до прокушенной губы хочется верить, что не придется.  
Ему действительно нравится развлекать людей, учить царевну и почти каждый день видеться с королем.  
Даже если король зол.  
Даже когда бояре в страхе покидают тронный зал, Арыз не боится. Царицу – может быть, но не Тадеуша.  
– Арыз, – имя прозвучало странно. Слишком давно Тадеуш не проговаривал его. – Я хочу… попросить? приказать? предложить…  
– Ты можешь просто… просто подумать вслух.  
– Царевне нужен жених. Найди лучшего. Приведи того, с кем она будет счастлива. Я знаю, ты сможешь! – король поник на мгновенье. – Мне нельзя доверять, я себе-то не смог выбрать нужного человека.  
Нужного человека…  
Арыз всмотрелся в знакомые с детства черты: в волосах прибавилось седины, нос заострился, а щеки прорезали глубокие морщины.  
Хотя король не стар, совсем еще не стар…  
– Я найду… нужного человека, – тихо согласился Арыз. – Но ее величество согласится?  
– Не гневи меня, Арыз. Царица – моя забота. Твое дело – найти жениха. Я доверяю тебе счастье своей дочери. Постарайся не ошибиться, как ошибся я.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Тадеуш пошел прочь. Сначала он шел, чуть ссутулившись, но потом расправил плечи.  
– Спасибо, мой король, я вернусь с победой! – крикнул вслед Арыз. Он же все-таки шут. Ему позволено многое.  
Тадеуш чуть обернулся, ровно так, чтобы его шут увидел промелькнувшую улыбку. Интересно, ее можно было считать приказом вернуться?

***

И жених сыскался ей,  
Королевич Елисей.

День выдался на удивление душным. Небо было ровного голубого цвета, и солнце палило нещадно. Арызу казалось, что за несколько часов неторопливой дороги и он, и верный Корги взмокли, как мыши. Даже когда пересекли поле, реку и вошли в лес, было душно.  
Пахло разгоряченной смолой, от чересполосицы света и тени слезились глаза. Арызу даже показалось, что он вздремнул в седле на несколько минут.  
К вечеру воздуха совсем перестало хватать, и, найдя ручеек, Арыз остановился на ночлег.  
Без шутовского колпака было непривычно пусто и одиноко. Подумав, Арыз решил все же пришить один из бубенчиков к вороту, чтобы он тихонько звякал, напоминая о себе.  
Лес даже вечером остался непривычно тихим. Единственным звуком была беличья ругань. Видимо, старая ель с высоко поднятыми нижними ветвями, которую Арыз выбрал для ночлега, еще раньше облюбовала шумная рыжая семейка.  
Обцоканный за время ужина со всех сторон, он в очередной раз проверил лютню и устроился спать. Сушеных запасов хватит на несколько дней, вода бежит рядом в ручье, прозрачная и чистая, решить бы еще, куда он едет…  
Но для себя Арыз понял, что не будет торопиться. Пусть дорога ведет туда, куда ей хочется. Через поле и лес, к границе царства, в другие города и страны. Если захочется, то можно пространствовать и год.  
За год царевна только станет старше и красивее, а Тадеуш либо забудет о своем шуте, либо соскучится.  
Арыз чувствовал, что его не тяготит расставание. Ему даже хотелось побыть немного одному, испробовать себя. Пусть он и чувствовал себя предателем.  
Криво улыбнувшись, Арыз укутался в плащ. Резко похолодало, небо затянуло черными бархатистыми тучами.  
Потом полыхнула первая вспышка, раскатистым гулом прокатился по лесу гром. Корги настороженно задрал голову и тоненько заржал. А потом, со вторым раскатом, который оказался еще ближе, встал на дыбы и ускакал прочь. Кусты жалобно затрещали, но их заглушил новый раскат.  
Арыз попытался броситься следом за конем, но с неба обрушились потоки воды, и молния, огромная, во все небо, сверкнула вместе с громом. Арыз бегом бросился обратно под крону, хоть и успел промокнуть.  
Почему-то больше всего ему было жаль лютню, которая обязательно рассохнется, и придется ее чинить.  
Поплотнее завернувшись в плащ, Арыз прижался к древесному стволу. Все равно лучше укрытия не найти.  
Снова загрохотал гром, потом еще и еще, подбираясь все ближе. И землю встряхнуло так, что Арыз подпрыгнул. Дерево, которое только что было надежным укрытием, начало заваливаться набок. Арыз выбежал под стену дождя – и с ужасом понял, что древняя ель занялась от молнии и вот-вот превратится в факел.  
Безумие, но, увидев рядом с вывороченными корнями лютню, потянулся к ней.  
Вода лилась за шиворот, слепила глаза. Все время хотелось стряхнуть с лица воду, но надо было уходить.  
Пока вода еще боролась с огнем, но хвоя разгоралась все сильнее и сильнее.  
Лютня жалобно тренькнула, когда Арыз перекинул ее через плечо.  
Надо было уходить как можно быстрее. Оглянувшись в последний раз на огонь, Арыз замер.  
Там, у беспомощно раскинувшихся ветвей, лежал бельчонок. Сначала Арыз решил, что он расшибся при падении, но бельчонок дернул хвостом, а потом и головой. Попытался встать на лапки.  
Деревья протяжно застонали от нового порыва ветра. Невдалеке раздался треск. Еще одно дерево упало, не выдержав напора стихии.  
Бежать отсюда, быстрее.  
Проклиная себя, грозу, лес, лютню, а заодно и Корги, Арыз, заслонив лицо рукой, подскочил к бельчонку, схватил его и побежал прочь. Туда, вниз по ручью, где, как казалось, когда-то было болото.  
Дышать сразу стало тяжело. От занявшегося леса тянуло жаром даже через дождь.  
Арыз бежал, оскальзываясь на мокром песке, раздирая одежду о ветви кустов. Бежал, гонимый совершенно животным страхом, еле разбирая дорогу.  
В одной руке у него была лютня, которая норовила зацепиться за все кусты, а другой он прижимал к себе бельчонка.  
Арыз уже не знал, потемнело ли у него перед глазами, или просто тучи стали еще чернее. Он мечтал только о том, чтобы, когда свалится, не придавить малыша.

Сначала была боль в пальце. Открыв глаза, Арыз понял, что палец прокушен, а из-под ладони выбирается противный рыжий зверь. Возмущенно цокнув на прощанье, бельчонок убежал прочь.  
На самом деле, это было не так уж плохо. В беличьи няньки Арыз не нанимался.  
Потом Арыз понял, что дождь прекратился, и стало тепло.  
Тепло и влажно.  
Вокруг было болото, и Арыз сидел прямо в нем.  
Рядом чавкнуло – и замерло.  
– Хорошо тут, правда? – мечтательно протянул чей-то голос.  
– Да уж, – с сомнением ответил Арыз. Он пока не до конца понял, кто он и что делает в болоте, но был точно уверен, что это не лучшее место на свете.  
– А гроза-то какая была. Чудо, а не гроза. Сейчас все в рост пойдет.  
– Пойдет, – поддакнул Арыз и обернулся к собеседнику.  
Рядом сидела лягушка, вернее, лягушища размером с мужскую ладонь. Самой примечательной частью в ней были огромные надбровные дуги, украшенные серым мехом.  
Лягушка задумчиво закрыла и открыла глаза.  
– А я думал, что ты умер давно, – как можно спокойнее заметил Арыз.  
– Да ну, что мне сделается… – спокойно ответила лягушка и переступила большими лапами. – Все же я король. А вот тебе бы стоило умереть ненадолго, да рано еще… Все рано. Все надо ждать, – лягушачий король тяжело вздохнул.  
Проигнорировав колкость, Арыз попытался встать.  
Со второй попытки ему удалось, и он медленно побрел через трясину к берегу.  
Трясина чавкала, хотела откусить ноги, но выпускала, разрешая двигаться.  
До берега он добрался весь грязный.  
Лютня, совершенно сухая и чистая, была прислонена к поваленному стволу. Невольно Арыз ей позавидовал.  
Корги, тоже совершенно сухой и чистый, даже с заплетенной гривой, пасся рядом.  
Возмущаться несправедливости мира сил не было, поэтому Арыз просто растянулся на траве во весь рост. Он обязательно переоденется, попробует развести костер и согреться, но чуть позже.

Лягушачий король степенно вышел из болота и взобрался на пенек.  
– Скажи, мальчик мой, почему ты так давно не приходил, и где твой друг?  
– Ну… – Арыз замялся. – Я один раз пытался тебя найти – не получилось. А потом решил, что и вовсе почудилось.  
Лягушачий король моргнул и раздул огромный пятнистый зоб.  
– Продолжай, я слушаю тебя.  
– А мой друг стал королем. Он очень занят.  
– Да… быть королем тяжело, – лягушачий король протяжно квакнул, вдохнул, задумавшись о своем, и продолжил: – А тебя что привело в лес?  
– У моего друга подрастает дочка. Надо бы ей жениха найти. Может быть... – Арыз замолчал. Если он правильно помнил, этого собеседника не стоило торопить.  
На морде лягушки была написана величайшая задумчивость. Седые брови шевелились. Король съел одного комара, другого, третьего. И когда Арыз было уже совсем решил, что про него забыли, Лягушачий король изрек:  
– Нет, я все же уже стар для таких вещей. Да и супруга моя не поймет. И дочери… Нет, – король снова надул зоб. – Решительно стар.  
Арыз искренне постарался, чтобы облегчение не было написано у него на лице. Впрочем, лягушачий король был увлечен размышлениями и замечал только то, что движется.  
– Может быть, ты смог бы поделиться советом, мудрый король, – пробормотал Арыз.  
– Советом? Советом могу. Конечно. Держи ноги в тепле, а водку пей не больше рюмки за раз. Не надо больше. Знаю я вас, людей.  
– Я думал, ты подскажешь, где достойного жениха найти…  
Лягушка моргнула несколько раз.  
– Принесешь мне цветки полыни, которые не вянут – поймешь. Дочери венки украсить хотели. А я стал слишком солидным, чтобы по полям скакать.  
– Полынь, которая не вянет?  
– Да. Три ветки. И если тебе кто помощь предложит, не отказывайся. Он тебе и нужен будет.  
Обрадовавшись, Арыз сел.  
Усталости как не бывало, и появилась цель.  
– Покажешь, как добраться?  
– Еще чего, – возмущенно квакнул король. – Сам дойдешь, чай, не малый уже. Вот тебе проводник.  
Перед глазами Арыза заплясал маленький огонек.  
– Спасибо тебе, лягушачий король, за подарок.  
– Не благодари. Прошлый мой потерял, небось. А этот береги. Пусть он у тебя в бубенце ночует. Шут ты или не шут?  
– Шут. Почти гороховый.  
– Ну, вот и радуйся, что не лягушачий. Иди уже.  
Огонек покрутился у Арыза перед лицом, а потом повел на середину болота.  
Арыз от удивления не нашел слов и пристально посмотрел на короля.  
– Иди, иди. Помоешься заодно. Или хочешь семь железных сапог в одну сторону истоптать, семь железных посохов сточить?.. Нету у меня времени столько... Сожрут же окаянные, то есть к чему дочерям моим любимым ждать долго? Раньше уйдешь, раньше вернешься.

Арыз вдохнул, выдохнул и полез обратно в вонючую жижу.  
Через несколько шагов вода стала чище, и до огонька, висящего в сантиметре от воды, он добирался уже вплавь. А потом огонек мигнул и ушел под воду.  
– Лютню забыл. Ладно, плыви уже. Там найдешь, – крикнул вдогонку король.  
– Спасибо, – крикнул Арыз в ответ и нырнул.  
Плыть пришлось долго. Сначала заболела грудь, потом перестали слушаться руки. Больше всего хотелось вдохнуть, но водой дышать нельзя.  
Поэтому Арыз плыл, опускаясь все глубже, замечая, как темнеет вокруг. Скоро единственным светом остался свет огонька, который то плясал у самого лица, то отдалялся.  
Прошла целая жизнь, пока над головой снова не показался свет. Арыз не помнил толком, как он выбрался на берег и как отключился.

***

Просыпаться было приятно. Арыз чувствовал себя чистым и отдохнувшим. Палец почти не болел, лютня была рядом, а огонек настойчиво маячил на краю поляны, приглашая в путь. Не иначе, озерцо было волшебным.  
С упоением напившись воды, Арыз пошел за огоньком.  
Этот лес был другим. Прозрачным до золотистого сияния. Солнечный свет пробивался через кроны, затейливым узором ложился на тропинку. Земля чуть пружинила под ногами, и идти было одно удовольствие.  
Задумавшись, Арыз начал насвистывать. Хотелось придумать новую мелодию, чудную и веселую. Про дружбу, про верность, про мир, в котором нет войн и противных белок.

Через полдня лес начал редеть, а потом и вовсе сменился красивым цветущим лугом. Чудь дальше, на холме, стояла крепость.  
Не стольный град, а самая обыкновенная боевая крепость. Арыз даже заподозрил, что луг тут был не всегда, а просто вырубили лес, чтобы неприятель не смог подойти незамеченным.  
Огонек сделал круг почета и спрятался в бубенчике.  
Арыз осмотрелся еще раз.  
Поле поразило его разнотравьем, и кое-где среди прочих цветов желтели цветки полыни.  
Недолго думая, Арыз сорвал один. Тот тут же завял.  
Бубенец протестующе нагрелся.  
– Хорошо, значит, замок. Но это дурная идея.  
Бубенец остыл, соглашаясь.

Холм оказался круче, чем казалось снизу, и Арыз не раз помянул хозяина укрепления незлым тихим словом.  
Идти можно было бесконечно, но на самом верху блестел ров. Хотелось надеяться, что он был не с нечистотами.  
Когда бесконечный подъем все же закончился, Арыз понял, что счастья ему в этой жизни не предвидится. Видимо, Лягушачий король был прав. Ради счастья надо умереть, причем – несколько раз, чтобы наверняка.  
Ворота были закрыты, мост поднят, на крики никто не отозвался.  
Пожелав себе под нос крепкого здоровья хозяину замка, Арыз пустился в обход.  
За вторым поворотом он обнаружил батрака, который чистил ров.  
Батрак был сутул, одет в немыслимое тряпье и немножко пах. Арыз даже возгордился тем, что купание в озере немного подновило его одежду, а от запаха гари не осталось и следа.  
– Эй, добрый человек! – окликнул работника Арыз.  
Тот посмотрел исподлобья, и Арызу сразу показалось, что человек не очень добрый. Но кто будет добрым, если заставляют по жаре чистить ров?  
– Помочь?  
– Песней помогать будешь или делом? – сурово спросил мужчина. Голос у него оказался на удивление молодой.  
– Делом. Песней по такой жаре не очень-то и поможешь, – ответил Арыз, закатывая штаны.  
Он хотел было уже опустить ногу в ров, как оттуда показалось щупальце.  
– Цыц, – рявкнул мужчина, и щупальце спряталось. – Это Гошенька, головоног. Ему скучно тут одному. Так что ты лучше ноги не суй, куда не просят. Сожрет. Да и вода холодная.  
– Холодная вода – нехорошо, мне ноги в тепле надо держать, – согласился Арыз. Ему совершенно не хотелось стать обедом для головонога, пусть и с таким милым именем. – Давай я буду тут ведра принимать.  
– Хорошо. Тебя как звать-то?  
– Шутом зови. Большего и не надо.  
– Хорошо, шутом так шутом. А я Лес.  
– Что, прямо целый бор? – спросил Арыз, принимая ведро.  
– Я тебя не шутом буду звать, а дураком. Лес – имя такое. Понял?  
– Понял, – усмехнулся Арыз.  
Ногу ласково погладили щупальцем, предлагая поиграть.  
Лес шикнул, и щупальце спряталось.  
– Ты лучше повыше стой. А то он вымахал, зар-раза. Спасу нет.  
Арыз молча поднялся повыше. Выяснять отношения с Гошенькой не хотелось.

К вечеру они оба были полумертвыми от усталости. Лес, не церемонясь, швырнул ведро в ворота.  
– Это у вас так стучаться принято? – поинтересовался Арыз.  
– Ты жрать хочешь? – Лес сощурился и посмотрел с подозрением. – Я вот очень хочу. И наплавался уже. Я… вернее, мы весь ров вычистили. Ну что, мне теперь еще стучаться плавать?  
– Съел бы Гошеньку, – предложил шут.  
К концу дня они с головоногом почти подружились. Тот пару раз его все же стащил в воду, а потом долго и ласково держал за ногу, пока Лес проклинал его на нескольких языках, требуя выпустить бесплатную рабочую силу.  
Головонога было даже немного жаль, но совсем чуть-чуть. Арыз снова вымок и продрог.

Ели они на кухне. Арызу постелили там же, а Лес сказал, что уйдет к себе, но остался вырезать фигурки из поленьев.  
– Шут, а шут. Откуда ты такой сюда пришел? Помогать мне стал, значит, в замок надо было попасть, хоть режь. Зачем тебе?  
Арыз задумался. Лес оказался приятным работящим парнем. Несколько острым на язык, но без дела не дразнился. Причем, судя по всему, парнем совсем молодым и сходящим с ума от скуки.  
– Да вот, мне нужно три цветка полыни.  
– У нас тут полыни целое поле, чего в замок-то поперся?  
– Мне нужны те, что не вянут.  
– А… – Лес задумался. – Ну, спроси хозяина. У него вроде были. Может, и не откажет.  
– А платить чем?  
– Золота у него целый подвал, ларец недавно только подарили. Дивной красоты, кто бы подумал, что такая бывает… жаль, не показать, – Лес забарабанил пальцами по столу, думая, что еще предложить. – Споешь ему – и вся недолга.  
Идея была не очень хорошей, Арыз не любил платить песнями, но попробовать стоило.  
– Хорошо, с утра попробую, – покладисто согласился шут.  
– Попробуй. Утро вечера, как говорится…  
Убрав инструменты, Лес ушел, а Арыз остался совсем один на пустой кухне. Было очень странно, что никто не готовит, не убирает, не моет посуду. Тихо было так, будто во всем замке были только он, Лес и неведомый хозяин.

Отдохнуть толком не получилось.  
Спина побаливала от вчерашних приключений, да и спать оказалось неудобно. Неужели лучше места не нашлось, чтобы его положить?  
Проснулся Арыз от того, что Лес сидел рядом на корточках и цыкал. Стоило открыть глаза, как тот тряханул за плечо.  
– Просыпайся. Вода, чтобы умыться, есть, и освобождай помещение – готовить надо. Я уже получил с утра по голове. Так что сразу к хозяину пойдешь. Он тебя и напоит, и накормит.  
– Спать, надеюсь, удобнее устроит, чем ты?  
Лес иронично задрал бровь.  
“Ему бы бороду сбрить”, – подумал Арыз. Растительность Лесу не шла совершенно, как и многим юнцам. А вот тогда черные глаза и красивые брови сразу обратили бы на себя внимание.  
– Я тебя до двери доведу, в зал пойдешь один. Не хочу ему лишний раз на глаза показываться.  
– Как скажешь.

Пока они шли, Арыз развлекал себя рассматриванием стен и потолков.  
Замок можно было описать одним словом “надежный”.  
Все было сделано крепко, на совесть. Брать такой штурмом – самоубийство.  
Никаких украшений; ни одного герба на стенах – только бесконечные коридоры, в которых без провожатого можно плутать часами. Воздух казался холодным и темным, нет, похожим не на затхлый воздух подвалов, а на воздух ночи в самом конце лета. Самой глухой, чтобы ни одной звезды на небе, но ясной и холодной, как родник.  
Если дом Арыза напоминал лес, то этот замок – темная вода.  
Двери в тронный зал оказались вторыми замковыми воротами – последняя линия обороны. Огромные, из тяжелого мореного дуба, схваченные в сталь. Висящие на таких же могучих петлях. Такие не каждым тараном возьмешь.  
– И часто у вас тут случается… всякое? – спросил Арыз, замерев перед дверьми.  
– Да бывает иногда, – Лес любовно погладил выщербленный камень стены. – Но ты не бойся, мы даже дракону не по зубам.  
Уточнять не захотелось. Арыз как-то сразу поверил, что это не бахвальство, и что дракон действительно прилетал и пытался разрушить замок, да не вышло.  
Дверь распахнулась от легкого толчка, и Арыз зашел внутрь.

Зал был огромным и скудно освещенным; потолок терялся в темноте, и где-то вверху слышался шорох птичьих крыльев. Но Арызу показалось, что это устрашение напоказ.  
Человек, сидящий на троне, был болезненно худым, кожа казалась мертвенно-бледной, а на случайно оголившемся запястье Арыз заметил следы от оков. Но хозяин не казался маленьким, не терялся в огромном пространстве зала.  
– Зачем ты пришел, человек? – голос прокатился по залу и исчез под потолком.  
– Мне сказали, что у тебя есть цветки полыни, которые не вянут.  
– Еще один, – хмыкнул хозяин. – То птиц воруют, то яблоки. Теперь вот по цветы повадились. Хорошо, что хоть не сразу через забор полез.  
– Или через ров, – сказал Арыз и тут же пожалел.  
Хозяин сжал подлокотники и подался вперед, но все же промолчал.  
– Хорошо, – успокоившись, продолжил он. – Спой песню – и я дам тебе цветки полыни, которые не вянут. Тебе сколько?  
– Три.  
– Всегда три, – проворчал хозяин. – Хоть бы когда один или четыре. Пой.

Петь оказалось тяжело. Пальцы слушались с трудом, огромный потолок давил вниз. Казалось, эхо должно было подхватывать музыку и нести ее к самому своду, но она жалко вилась вокруг Арыза и будто боялась отступить. Голос не слушался.  
Арыз пытался петь про солнце и лес, про цветущий луг, про реку, которая бежит к самому краю мира.  
Не получалось.  
Хозяин покачал головой.  
– Никудышный из тебя певец. Не о том ты поешь. Не дам цветы.  
– Да? – Арыз начал злиться. – Я спою еще раз.  
– Тебя просили?  
– Нет, но все равно спою.  
Хозяин равнодушно пожал плечами и встал, собираясь уходить.  
Времени оставалось совсем немного.  
Арыз забарабанил пальцами по лютне. Хаос начал сменяться порядком, пальцы подбирали ритм.  
Четкий ясный звук мигом разбежался по всем закоулкам зала. Потом зазвенела струна, вторя эху.  
Арызу показалось, что он играет в кубики, выстраивает опору для мелодии – чистую, ясную, очень четкую. Чтобы все было по порядку, у всего было свое место.  
Арыз пел о мечте – не о той, которая воздушна, как сказочный замок. А о самой обычной, которой добиваются терпением, потом и кровью, причем своей собственной кровью.  
О человеческой злости. Нужной, необходимой, чтобы добиться победы.  
Он пел о схватке, о Тадеуше, который с простреленным плечом вернулся в бой. О том, как от его перекошенного в ярости лица бежали люди. Пел о том, как без страха смотрел на своего короля. Пел о мечте, ради которой иногда приходится платить дороже, чем просто болью.  
Искусная царевна могла соткать полотно из лунного света, украсив его звездами. Арыз так не умел, но ему показалось, что звуки становятся лучами света, и его мечта поднимается посреди зала сияющей башней. Еле видимой, с развевающимся флагом на самой верхушке.  
Звякает цепь, опуская ворота, солдаты возвращаются домой. А дома их ждет счастье, мир и долгая жизнь.  
Ворота призрачной башни поднялись, картинка звякнула и растаяла, будто и не было ее никогда.  
– Хорошо, так уж и быть. Я разрешу тебе уйти живым, – хозяин улыбнулся и вышел.  
Арыз растеряно стоял посреди зала. Почему-то он почувствовал, что в замке очень холодно, пусть за окном и слепит солнце.

– Ну что? – тихо спросил Лес, когда Арыз все же покинул зал.  
Отвечать не хотелось.  
– Ничего. Я могу отсюда уйти, – бубенчик на груди немного нагрелся. – Придется искать дальше.  
– Жаль. Пошли, выпьем перед уходом. И съешь чего.  
Пить Арызу не хотелось, но оскорблять Леса отказом было нельзя.  
Они сидели в кухне, все такой же пустой, только на столе была огромная копченая нога. Вдвоем по тоненькому пласту отрезали розовое мясо с жирком по краю и цедили свои стопки.  
– Хорошо, – Лес хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Я помогу тебе. Достану я тебе эти цветы. Он же не ставил условий, что песня должна понравиться, так что сам себе… Иди по полю пока погуляй, о жизни подумай. Я к вечеру тебя найду.  
– Как найдешь?  
– Легко. По бубенчику твоему и найду.  
По подъемному мосту Арыз шел с величайшей осторожностью и глубоким почтением в сердце. Гошенька закидывал щупальца на мост и очень хотел попрощаться.

В поле было очень жарко, очень душно, и трава оказалась невыносимо колючей.  
Было бы забавно посмотреть на узор из вытоптанной травы, которую Арыз оставил за собой.  
Солнце висело в зените, как прибитое, и Арыз несколько раз подходил к краю поляны. Но тут же огонек нагревался, и приходилось вернуться.  
Выбрав пятачок с разнотравьем помягче, Арыз завалился там и начал тренькать на лютне, стараясь в музыке выразить жару, луг и собственное беспокойство.  
Потом он все же заснул.


	3. 2

***

От прислушивания к тоскливому бурчанию в животе Арыза отвлек шум.  
– Вот ты где! Вставай быстро, бежим, – выпалил подбежавший Лес и, не останавливаясь, бросился прочь.  
– Получилось? – спросил Арыз, еле догнав помощника. Лютня пребольно била по ногам, и надо было перехватить ее по-другому. Арыз только еще не придумал, как.  
– Обижаешь! – Лес достал из-за пазухи тряпицу. – Только теперь надо поторапливаться. Я не очень молодец.  
– Ты уже молодец, раз получилось.  
Арыз обернулся и увидел всадников, выезжающих из замка.  
– Мы... как... на... ладони… – задыхаясь, пробормотал Лес. – Укрыться надо. Ныряем!  
Арыз кубарем скатился за Лесом в овраг. Не знал бы, что он тут есть, не увидел бы никогда.

– Не увидят? – шепотом спросил он Леса.  
– Не думаю. Им как раз солнце в глаза било. Сиди тихо, шут.  
Сидеть в овраге было хорошо: тенёк, запах сушеной травы и заползающие под рубашку муравьи. Арыз остервенело почесался под осуждающим взглядом. А потом почесался еще раз.  
Лес страдал молча и неподвижно.  
Наконец, пытка закончилась.  
– Теперь мы снова бежим и бежим кругом, – предупредил Лес.  
– А ты хоть знаешь, куда бежать?  
Лес отмахнулся. Наверное, он знал.

Поле сменилось кустарниками, потом редкими деревцами и, наконец, густым бором. Деревья намертво сцепились кронами, и через них пробивался редкий солнечный луч. Зато было прохладно и, наконец, они сделали привал.  
– Покажи, – попросил Арыз.  
Лес достал тряпицу и вытряхнул на ладонь три увесистых куска хрусталя.  
– Посмотри на просвет.  
Арыз поймал в камень солнечный луч и увидел желтый цветок, прячущийся внутри.  
– Красиво, – ахнул он удивленно. – И не вянут. Действительно отдашь мне?  
– Отдам. Я же обещал. Только… – Лес потянулся всем телом и попросил: – Возьми меня. Хочу поехать с тобой. За воровство, сам понимаешь, по голове не погладят. Вон какой отряд выслали. Элита. Клинок к клинку будут стоять насмерть.  
– И смерть их ведет?..  
– Нет, смерть вокруг вьется ... – Лес осекся на полуслове. – Ну что, разрешишь с собой поехать?  
Арыз с с трудом сдержал улыбку. Неужели это и есть тот самый – лучший жених для царевны? Вот подарочек для Тадеуша.  
Но Арызу он нравился. Наверное, сейчас он до конца понял, что Лес – язвительный, наглый – был ему приятен. Может, острым умом, а может – тщательно спрятанным знанием. Неотесанный крестьянский сын не смог бы так изысканно ругать головонога. Да и к странностям Лесу было не привыкать.  
– Хорошо, поезжай со мной. Отвезем цветы, а потом покажу тебе свою страну.  
Лес рассмеялся.  
– И царский терем покажешь?  
– И царский терем покажу, я все же царский шут, а не абы какой, – Арыз приосанился.  
– Ладно, ваше благородие, пойдемте.  
Лес легко вскочил на ноги и протянул Арызу руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
Арыз замешкался, но потом принял помощь.  
Они долго плутали по лесу, иногда слыша, как перекрикиваются преследователи. Уже ближе к ночи вышли на болото.  
– Теперь держись, Арыз. Идешь след в след, понял?  
– Хорошо.  
Огонек вылетел из бубенца и повис перед самым носом Леса, тот досадливо отмахнулся. Огонек, будто обидевшись, прижался к Арызу.  
– Не думай, просто он здесь, наверно, каждую кочку знает. А я бы без тебя заблудился, – шепнул Арыз огоньку и почувствовал себя настоящим дураком.  
Вскоре показался месяц, и Арыз подумал, что они идут по лунной дорожке. Кочки проваливались под ногами, один раз он по колено ушел в вязкую трясину. Но смог выбраться. Лес же шел легко, будто там, где не было кочек, ему под ноги ложились звезды и не давали увязнуть.  
Из болота Арыз выбрался смертельно уставшим. Хотелось только лечь и умереть.  
– Нам придется пройти еще немного… месяц запутает их, но все же…  
Спали они, не разводя костер, а остатки холодного окорока не больно-то утолили голод. Ночью Арыз все время просыпался. Ему чудились крики ненависти и стоны умирающих. У болот часто плохая память. Думать о том, что слышал плач умерших, Арыз не хотел.

Утром они почти сразу вышли на широкий тракт. Идти по прямой дороге было легче, но скоро солнце поднялось высоко над горизонтом и начало припекать.  
– Скажи, они отстали?  
Лес прислушался, а потом покачал головой.  
– Все равно надо поторопиться, хотя я уверен, что они у болота повернули назад.  
Через несколько минут Лес замер и насторожился, как охотничий пес.  
– Бежим. Осталось совсем немного, бежим со всех ног.  
Где заканчивается это “немного”, Арыз не знал.  
У него почти сразу начало гореть в груди и перестало хватать воздуха. Но он старался как можно быстрее перебирать ногами, догоняя Леса.  
Сначала на песок упал Лес. Потом, рядом с ним – Арыз.  
Они лежали, отплевываясь от песка, пока конский топот не послышался совсем близко.  
Тогда Лес встал.  
Арыз просто сел на песке: подняться у него не было сил.  
Лес спокойно ждал, пока приблизится погоня, его волосы трепал ветер. А потом ветер начал усиливаться. Погнал по дороге песок, сорвал листья с кустов и поволок их по дороге. Пыль стояла столбом, и Арыз только мельком рассмотрел всадников. Один, серый от поднявшегося песка, гарцевал вдоль невидимой черты. От него веяло страхом. Но пыль стала еще гуще, и он пропал из виду, а Арыз так и не успел рассмотреть лица.  
– Тут граница, – Лес не кричал, не надрывался, но его голос легко перекрыл шум ветра. – Слышишь? Я ушел с отцовской земли, у вас нет дальше власти. Возвращайтесь.  
Где-то за стеной пыли жалобно заржала лошадь. А потом стих ветер. Сразу, резко, будто и не было его никогда. И вместе с ним исчезли всадники. На дороге даже не осталось следов копыт.  
– И кто будет любезный родитель? – лениво поинтересовался Арыз, не вставая с земли. Песок был теплый, и сидеть было одно удовольствие.  
Лес отвел глаза.  
– Король. Королевич я. Ты не думай, батя – он хороший. Просто тяжелый на руку и скорый на расправу. Но отходчивый. И цветы эти – мои на самом деле. Еще давно дарил. Сказал, выкуп за суженую отвезешь. Так что он позлится – и перестанет.  
– А… протянул Арыз. – Еще чего про невесту рассказывали?  
Лес замялся.  
– Ну, говори уже, не томи.  
– Папа говорил, что к такому жениху, как я, только дурак и приедет сватать. Оказался прав.  
– Не дурак, а шут. Разницу чувствуешь?  
На лице Леса было написано, что не очень.  
– Ладно, проехали. Арыз, царский шут, а ты?  
– Елисей, королевич. А ров чистил, потому что отец наказал.  
Арыз все же встал с песка, и они пожали друг другу руки.  
– За что наказал? За дело хоть?  
– За дело, как иначе. Скучно было, и я бумажки на банках с зельями переклеил… шуму было… думал, замок рухнет.  
Арыз усмехнулся. Именно такого зятя Тадуешу и не хватало. Главное, чтобы Лес не заскучал.  
– У меня на примете есть одна царевна. Умница, красавица, кроткая – чудо, а не невеста. Поедешь?  
– Так я и раньше обещал, что заеду, – кивнул Елисей.  
– По рукам. Тогда давай, тут недалеко. Надо только утонуть в нужном месте.  
Огонек выбрался из бубенца и полетел в сторону озера.

***

Плыть обратно оказалось легче, или Арыз просто привык.  
Жаль было мочить лютню, но, может быть, Лягушачий король починит ее еще раз?  
Из болота Елисея пришлось практически волочить, так что сил поздороваться с радостно заржавшим Корги не оставалось. Арыз просто свалился на землю и постарался не отпихивать лошадиную морду.  
– У тебя лошадь такая же статная, как и ты сам, – подал признаки жизни Елисей.  
– Зато я не хромаю, – огрызнулся Арыз.  
– Готов поспорить, что она умнее, – важно заметил третий голос.  
Как же заорал Елисей, когда обнаружил у себя на груди огромную лягушку.  
И как же он ругался, когда получил шишкой по голове.  
Наверно, белка испугалась крика и выпустила обед из лап.  
– Ты что, боишься лягушек? – ехидно поинтересовался Арыз.  
– Не то, чтобы… просто отец всегда стращал, что если буду плохо себя вести, то женит на лягушке. Ты же обещал с невестой познакомить, а тут такая… еще и с бровями…  
– Он припадочный? – деловито поинтересовалась лягушка и на всякий случай вальяжно спустилась вниз.  
Арыз посмотрел сначала на Елисея, потом на Лягушачьего короля. Потом снова на Елисея, который спешно пытался отползти от лягушки, потом на короля, который невозмутимо доедал второго комара.  
В груди зарождался тугой ком. Воздуха не хватало, а вдохнуть было страшно. Руки у Арыза мелко затряслись, и он все же расхохотался. Смеялся он долго, взахлеб, пытаясь отдышаться и размазывая слезы по лицу.  
Несколько раз пытался остановиться и что-то сказать, но не получилось.  
В итоге Елисей с лягушкой сидели бок о бок и пристально на него смотрели.  
– И что же тебя так развеселило в нашем знакомстве, будь любезен ответить? – с достоинством произнес король.  
– О, ваше величество, я всего лишь хотел сказать, что вам не позволит ни возраст, ни дочери, ни жена осчастливить Елисея. И брови еще не позволят.  
– Вот молодежь! – возмутился король. – Никакого почтения и вкуса! Да меня, может, супруга и полюбила за эти брови.  
Елисей молча хватал ртом воздух.  
– Подарок-то принес? А то тебя только за смертью посылать.  
Елисей достал из-за пазухи тряпицу и высыпал три закованных в хрусталь соцветия.  
– Хороши, – порадовался Лягушачий царь, – то, что надо было. Только, говорю ж, Арыз, толку от вас, молодых, никакого. Шуму много, а времени ушло сколько… младшенькая замуж выскочить успела. Жених, правда, несуразный какой-то: по дороге три раза чуть не утонул, ну да она научит его уму-разуму. Меня-то учить порывалась… – Лягушачий король тяжело вздохнул и задумался о своем.  
– А мне-то что с этим цветком сделать? – спросил Арыз.  
– Тебе? – очнулся король. – На следующий день после беды залей горячей водой да выпей, как только остынет. Цветок можешь съесть. Или не есть?.. Съешь, вреда не будет. Горькая она, правда, эта полынь-трава.. ну, так другое горе пострашнее будет.  
– Я понял, – Арыз подобрал с земли хрусталь и завернул в тряпицу.  
На душе сразу стало муторно. А ведь думал, что все закончилось приятным испытанием, холодком азарта внутри и скорой победой.  
– Дома все хорошо? – спросил Арыз тихо.  
– Сейчас хорошо, потом нехорошо. Кто вас разберет? Непостоянные вы... Ну да иди уже, заждались тебя. И олуха этого крикливого забрать не забудь, нужен он мне тут больно, – Лягушачий король отвернулся и вразвалочку пошел к болоту.  
– Я не олух никакой, – буркнул Елисей. – Я, между прочим, королевич.  
– То, что королевич, еще доказать надо будет, – вздохнул Арыз. – Там по пути озерцо будет, попробуешь отмыться, королевич...

***

– О чем ты думаешь, шут?  
– О весне, – тихо ответил Арыз. Ему не хотелось разговаривать или объяснять свою грусть. – А потом об осени и о зиме.  
– Я люблю зиму, и лето люблю.  
– Если все сложится, осенью сыграете свадьбу.  
– Думаешь, я ей понравлюсь? – улыбнулся Лес. Наверняка ему не терпелось посмотреть на будущую невесту.  
– Важнее, чтобы ты понравился ее величеству. Или наоборот. Я не знаю, что лучше.  
– Ты говоришь загадками.  
– А должен шутками, но не выходит.  
– Ладно, я понял. Разберемся на месте.  
Арыз невольно восхитился. Леса не пугал новый город, не волновало, что он идет пешком, в рваной одежде и еще хочет получить руку царевны.  
– Меня беспокоит время, – признался Арыз.  
– Почему время должно беспокоить? Оно либо есть, либо нет. Все просто. Иногда, очень редко, оно замирает, но я так не умею.  
– Ты не понял, Лес. Я не знаю, сколько меня не было. Посчитать – так и недели не наберется, а смотри, – Арыз повел рукой, показывая поле. – Рожь уже высокая, жара, солнце высоко. Сейчас лето. А уезжал я весной.  
– И такое бывает. Батя, помню, уезжал – недели не прошло, как вернулся. А соскучился, будто несколько лет дома не был. И шрам на руке – уже заживший давно, хотя уезжал – не было.  
Арыз не стал отвечать, ведь впереди уже показался город.  
Стражники устроили настоящий допрос Елисею, и если бы не сунутая одному из них монета, так и не успокоились бы до вечера.  
Улицы не изменились, не изменилась и торговая площадь, все так же сидела у фонтана одноногая побирушка, бабушка Жюли продавала тканые циновки и рушники с лебедями, гончар злился и сплевывал сквозь зубы каждый раз, когда от прилавка отходили без покупок.  
– Ты их помнишь, а они тебя? – спросил Лес на ухо.  
– Ты слишком наблюдателен, королевич, – Арыз потрепал Корги по холке. – Пойдем в таверну, послушаем новости.

Потолок был деревянным, из плохо подогнанных брусьев. В правом углу жил паук, и сегодня вечером он будет голодать. В левом совсем недавно было осиное гнездо.  
Этажом выше самозабвенно ругались.  
Елисей спал, иногда трогательно посапывая. Все же для него был очень тяжелый день.  
А Арыз думал, думал – и никак не мог прекратить думать.  
Его не было два года.  
Ничего не изменилось, разве царевна выросла и превратилась в настоящую красавицу. Да король все никак не мог найти повод для войны.  
Про него и царицу только шептались. Тихо, с оглядкой – не подслушает ли кто.  
Шут понял только, что Тадеуш подошел к грани, после которой люди начинают делать глупости. Такое случалось с ним и в детстве. Терпеть, стиснув зубы, а потом – убежать из дома, или избить обидчика до полусмерти, или… или ринуться в гущу боя, не думая о тех, кто должен беречь его жизнь.  
Про царицу не говорили вовсе. Редко-редко, четко и громко вслух благодарили ее за все и желали долгих дней.  
Первый раз у Арыза пошел мороз по коже. Потом он выпил еще, и стало все равно.  
Его не узнавали. Нет, он мало ходил в город, вся жизнь протекала во дворце, недалеко от Тадеуша, но он знал и лавочников, и мастера Килу, который мог заставить петь любое дерево, украшая его резьбой.  
Никто не повернул головы, никто не окликнул по имени или не попросил спеть.  
А потом он напился.  
Голова закружилась, стало весело и пьяно.  
Он достал лютню и спел. Елисей поддержал песню, потом дочь трактирщика стала отбивать ритм и пошла в пляс. Таверна гудела и радовалась, – может быть, и не его возвращению, а просто хорошей песне и красивой байке. А уж Арыз расстарался, как мог. И страху нагнал, и шутку придумал. Много ли надо деревенскому люду, чтобы слушать, открыв рот.  
Жаль было, что странник в неосвещенном углу так и не подошел послушать байку, но на то он и странник.  
Арызу смотрели в рот, требуя рассказать еще, и ему было довольно.

Устроить встречу с королем удалось только через несколько дней. В первый у Арыза голова болела так, что не хотелось вставать, а потом – стражники смотрели косо, не желали разговаривать, а сначала даже пропускать. Комната, в которой жил несколько лет, была заколочена, да и не захотел бы сейчас Арыз ночевать во дворце.  
Там стало слишком неуютно, слишком холодно. Сначала думал, что погода портится или простыл. Или что брага не до конца выветрилась из дурной головы. Но потом понял, что просто дворец вымер, покрылся невидимом глазу льдом.  
Елисей молча ходил за плечом и ничего не спрашивал. Наверняка ему тоже было неуютно.  
Потом им все же разрешили прийти в тронный зал.  
Все было как всегда – бояре шептались, сидя вдоль стен. Напротив двери, у самой дальней стены стояло два трона.  
Раньше, Арыз точно помнил, трон был один.  
Тадеуш сидел один, его королева не пришла – не сочла нужным, скорее всего.  
Король постарел еще больше, волосы были словно присыпаны солью.  
Арыз понял, что ему снова дурно. Король смотрел на него – сквозь него – и не видел.  
– Я вернулся, Тадеуш, – с трудом вытолкнул из себя Арыз приветственные слова. – Ты помнишь? Это я. Арыз. Королевский шут. Помнишь? Ты сам отправил меня в путь, и я вернулся.  
– Помню. И вижу, что ты не торопился вернуться. Хорошо ли отдохнул за два года? Соскучился ли?.. – Тадеуш сощурился и чуть подался вперед.  
Арыз сделал шаг назад: столько злости было во взгляде, столько ненависти.  
– Два года, мой король… Мне показалось, что прошло несколько дней…  
– Ах, несколько дней… – Тадеуш улыбнулся. – Так вот почему ты не спешил с докладом к своему королю. Сколько дней ты уже в городе, а вот только сейчас пришел.  
– Тадеуш…  
– Довольно! – голос ударил не хуже плети. – Кто с тобой?  
– Я королевич Елисей, и я хочу взять в жены вашу дочь, – зазвучал звонкий мальчишеский голос.  
– Наглый ты, – улыбнулся Тадеуш, и черты лица на мгновенье смягчились. – Чем докажешь, что королевич? Одежда у тебя простая, рваная. Многие просили руки моей дочери, но никто не смог пройти испытания. Ты рискнешь?  
– Отчего же не рискнуть?  
– Глупец, ты даже не видел ее!  
– Видел, ваше величество. Но лучше скажите, чем испытывать будете.  
– А вот завтра и узнаете. Оба.

Арыз не помнил, как вышел из тронного зала.

***

Утро выдалось промозглым; накрапывал дождик, а Арыз все сидел и смотрел в окно.  
Он вчера вечером содрал доски и открыл свою комнату. В ней все пропахло плесенью и гнилью. Постель пришлось выкинуть и заменить свежей, из одежды остался только шутовской колпак.  
Но какой же он теперь шут – посмешище.  
Ночь не принесла облегчения, было больно и муторно.  
Арыз крутил в руках хрусталь с маленьким солнцем внутри.  
“На следующий день после беды”, – сказал Лягушачий король. На следующий.  
Вот беда, что может быть тяжелее? Тадеуш выгнал, не стал говорить, отказал в повторной встрече, и даже когда Арыз пробрался вечером в комнату, спокойно приказал страже выставить его за дверь и не пускать больше на царскую половину.  
Комнатка, которая раньше казалась уютной, стала крохотной. Стены давили, смыкаясь.  
Елисей ушел ночевать в таверну, а Арыз, проклиная собственное упрямство, остался здесь. Смотреть, как листья на лозе поднимаются все выше и выше.  
“Будет горько”, – предупреждала лягушка.  
Что может быть горше, чем оказаться ненужным, выброшенным и видеть, как Тадеуш упивается собственным гневом?  
И ведь он всегда был упрям. Если решил, то переубедить очень сложно, если вообще получится.  
Два года для одного и несколько дней для другого.  
Арыз в последний раз посмотрел на хрусталь и отложил его в сторону.  
Больно и горько? Но ведь это его горе и его беда. С ними он справится сам.  
Шутовской колпак еще жив, еще можно будет, весело потряхивая бубенцами, спеть на свадьбе царевны.  
Тадеуш успокоится и простит. Они снова смогут поговорить.  
И ведь предупреждал лягушачий король – не пей много. А Арыз не послушал.  
Набрался в кабаке, как свинья, а потом провалялся с больной головой. Если бы пришел сразу, то Тадеуш бы обрадовался. А так – ему наверняка донесли, что шут вернулся, но к царю на поклон не спешит.  
Но как объяснить, что не думал про два года, а просто пытался понять, что же произошло…

***

Народу во дворе собралась чуть ли не половина города. Одни лузгали семечки, другие делали ставки. Ставили, в основном, против Елисея.  
Он был не первым, кто пытался добиться руки царской дочери.  
Арыза мелко трясло весь вечер и все утро, но сейчас осталась пустота. От него, наверно, не зависело больше ничего. Он сделал все, что мог. Привел лучшего. И не ему перечить царской воле. Ведь Тадеуш по-своему прав.  
Хотя – судя по тому, что во двор вынесли оба трона – испытывать женихов хотела царица.  
– Послушай, я не спросил вчера… – Арыз тронул Леса за рукав, привлекая внимание. – Ты сказал, что видел царевну. Когда?  
– А, – Лес отмахнулся, – давно еще, тетка показывала. Яблоко по тарелке крутишь – и видно все. Мальчонкой еще был. Так что не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо.  
– Ты Тадеуша не бойся, он честный. А вот царица…  
– А про царицу я все знаю, Арыз, – Елисей улыбнулся так, что по хребту Арыза будто мокрым пером провели. Кого он притащил в женихи? Кто этот добрый парень, который не боится ничего? И ведь не по незнанию не боится.  
Тадеуш был спокоен: руки лежали на подлокотниках, глаза были полуприкрыты. Казалось, будто ему все равно. Царица сидела рядом – напряженная, будто скрученная в тугую пружину. Руки вцепились в подлокотники, а сама она подалась вперед и пристально смотрела на Елисея.  
– Мне кажется, что она тебя узнала.  
– Может быть, и узнала. Только я понять не могу, чего она боится больше: того, что я пройду испытания, или что не пройду? – вполголоса пробормотал Елисей, словно размышляя сам с собой. – Ладно, Арыз, довольно. Двум смертям за моим плечом не бывать…  
Лес тяжело хлопнул Арыза по плечу и вышел в круг.

– Испытание первое, – объявил глашатай. – Победить лучшего воина царства! Кирико, выходи!  
Люди расступились, пропуская воина, одетого в гибкую кольчугу. Маска скрывала половину лица, было видно только часть шрама, начинающегося у глаза и уходящего вниз. Воин был выше Елиcея почти на голову.  
– Меч дадите? – деловито спросил Лес.  
По толпе зрителей прошел смешок. Потом ему под ноги кинули палку.  
– И довольно с тебя будет, королевич, – прокричал кто-то. Голоса Арыз не узнал.  
Лес, не смутившись, подобрал деревяшку с земли и несколько раз крутанул ее в руке, примериваясь.  
Арыз беспомощно закрыл глаза. Сейчас одним коротким ударом Леса рассечет на две части. Кровь быстро уйдет в песок – и через несколько дней не останется и памяти о парне.  
Послышался звон, потом глухой удар и восхищенный вздох толпы.  
С опаской Арыз открыл один глаз.  
Лес сидел сверху на парне, и у того по шее текла струйка крови от собственного клинка.  
Тадеуш долго смотрел, а потом хлопнул ладонью по трону.  
– Довольно. Ты победил, Лес. Кто научил тебя так воевать?  
– Лучший учитель воина – смерть, – ответил Елисей.  
Арыз отметил, что царица немного побледнела при этих словах.  
Лес уже встал на ноги и смотрел в глаза Тадеушу. Это был второй бой, и в нем не надо было победить, только выстоять. Доказать, что можешь не просто палкой махать, а повести людей. И что они пойдут за тобой.  
Тадеуш отвел взгляд первым.

– Второе испытание, – откашлялся глашатай. – Жених должен быть не только силен, но и умен.  
В круг вынесли шапку.  
– В шапке лежат два клочка бумаги, – продолжил глашатай. – На одном написано “жизнь”. Вытащишь его – молодец, живым останешься. А на втором – “смерть”. Вытащишь его, значит, так тому и быть.  
Смотреть за толпой было интересно. Люди шептались, лузгали семечки и обсуждали, как может повести себя Елисей. Царица подалась вперед, а пальцы совсем побелели.  
Тадеуш был равнодушен. Наверно, царица знала то, чего не знал он.  
Две бумажки в шапке. На одной смерть, а на другой?.. А на другой тоже смерть, вдруг понял Арыз, и ему стало душно. Как предупредить Елисея, как помочь ему? Что ни вытяни – все смерть.  
Елисей обернулся, подмигнул Арызу и, достав из шапки бумажку, тут же съел ее.  
Толпа замерла, Тадеуш улыбнулся, – совсем чуть-чуть, но Арыз увидел эту улыбку и понял, что они еще встретятся с ним в пустом тронном зале. И будут говорить. И Тадеуш будет кричать и злиться, а потом попросит спеть. И Арыз споет песню, – ту самую, которую пел, чтобы получить цветки полыни, которые не вянут.

Королевский распорядитель откашлялся, привлекая внимание, и достал из шапки вторую бумажку.  
– Читай, что написано на ней, – снова еле заметно улыбнулся Тадеуш.  
– “Смерть”, Ваше величество, – отчеканил распорядитель.  
– Выходит, что я вытащил со словом “жизнь”, – звонко сказал Елисей и довольно погладил себя по животу. – Ведь так?  
– Так, – медленно ответила царица.  
Тадеуш промолчал и улыбнулся. По-настоящему.

Слышались отдельные одобрительные выкрики – наверное, тех, кто сделал ставку на Елисея. Остальные просто яростно шептались, обсуждая. И гул нарастал с каждой минутой.  
– Третье испытание! – громко прокричал глашатай, пытаясь перекричать гудящую толпу. – Пусть царица рассудит, галантен ли королевич. Будет ли он хорошим супругом для ее падчерицы.  
– Я рад видеть вас, тетушка, – Елисей глубоко поклонился. – Привет вам от моего отца.  
В словах Елисея не было и толики почтительности. Одна издевка. Но царица проглотила оскорбление.  
Арыз зажмурился. Перед глазами в кровавой дымке промелькнули истории, которые рассказывали солдаты у костра. Те, которые слушал шут. Про сестру Кощея, прекрасную лицом, но злую сердцем. И вспомнилась крепость на холме. Без гербов на стягах. И худой бледный человек на троне. Человек ли?..  
Шут затряс головой, отгоняя видение. Нет. Есть вещи, о которых нельзя думать. Которые даже краем нельзя допускать в свое сердце. Сам Тадеуш тоже не подарок, если посмотреть.  
– Прости, племянник, что не узнала сразу. Мы давно не виделись.  
– Немудрено, тетушка. Я тогда еще ребеночком совсем был. А не разбилось ли зеркальце, что сделал вам на потеху?  
– Не разбилось, – выдавила царица, побледнев. – Я признаю, что ты галантен, как и твой отец.  
Проговорив скороговоркой эти слова, царица, в нарушение всех приличий, подскочила и почти бегом убежала во дворец.  
– Прошу простить мою супругу, наверно, ей стало дурно. Женщины чувствительны к настолько значимым событиям, как скорая свадьба. По осени и сыграем.  
Елисей снова поклонился, а Арыз понял, что от волнения едва ли сделал несколько вздохов. Неужели все хорошо? Неужели все обошлось?  
Только за царицей теперь нужен глаз да глаз, но Арыз привык к ее коварству.  
***

И молва трезвонить стала:  
Дочка царская пропала!

– Стой, Тадеуш! Нам надо поговорить.  
– Прости, – король, не останавливаясь, пошел дальше, – сейчас нет времени.  
Арыз покорно отступил на шаг.  
У Тадеуша не находилось времени и раньше. Они просто встречались в коридоре, Тадеуш чуть кивал вместо приветствия и продолжал путь. Арыз боялся напрашиваться, просто ждал, когда же его король сможет поговорить. Когда они снова будут сидеть вдвоем в тронном зале, а Арыз – перебирать струны, насвистывая мелодию.  
Теперь же стало и вовсе не до разговоров.  
Царевну видели утром, потом она не пришла к обеду. Что такого? Мало ли, девушка загуляла в лесу. Арыз сначала решил, что царевна втихаря от слуг убежала на свидание с женихом. Елисей не сводил с нее глаз, они много времени проводили вместе. Арыз, наверно, впервые в жизни увидел, как выглядит любовь с первого взгляда. Сказочное предназначение. Не просто бред сумашедшей старухи у колыбели, которая предрекает невесту, а судьба, которая связывает на всю жизнь. Но и Елисей не видел царевну с самого утра – пропадал на тренировке. И когда наступил вечер, Тадеуш начал тревожиться. Разослал солдат, только они ничего не нашли.  
Ночью искать было бесполезно.  
– Тадеуш… – пробормотал Арыз себе под нос и пошел к себе.  
Елисей был где-то рядом, в одной из бесконечных комнат.  
Завтра они будут искать вместе, и Арыз среди прочих оседлает хромоножку Корги и поедет в лес. Вдруг удастся встретиться с Лягушачьим королем?..  
Ведь дома она – беда, настоящая. Руку протяни.  
Не ссора двух друзей, не разгневанный король, а пропавший ребенок.  
Всю ночь Арыз мерил шагами комнату, пытаясь успокоиться, уговорить себя, что должен выспаться, но было страшно закрывать глаза. Будто сейчас, бодрствуя, он хотя бы немножко понимал, что происходит.  
Как… когда перед самым дождем идешь домой и кажется, что небо лежит на твоих плечах, надо выдержать, еще немного удержать его на руках – и тогда оно прольется ливнем, только когда ты уже уйдешь под навес.  
Так и сейчас. Отвлекись, потеряй контроль – и случится непоправимое…  
Арыз сжимал в руке хрусталь и не мог дождаться утра.  
С первыми лучами солнца сходил на кухню, взял у непривычно тихой поварихи немного горячей воды.  
– Не плачь, тетушка Нинэ, хлеб соленым выйдет.  
– И то верно, – Нинэ вытерла слезы ладонью, и все лицо украсило белыми разводами. – И то правда. Ведь она же вернется?  
– Не вернется сама – Елисей найдет. Ты же видела, какой он: ничего не боится.  
– Ты прав, шут, а теперь марш отсюда, еще мне чужих на кухне не хватало.  
– Я же не чужой, тетушка Нинэ… – Арыз поднял примирительно руки, а потом стащил со стола горсть орехов.  
Нельзя плакать все время, нельзя плакать, когда ничем не можешь помочь.  
Сейчас был день после беды. Самой настоящей, большой.  
Уж слишком довольна была королева, слишком спокойна. Нет, не просто так девушка заблудилась в лесу, случилась беда пострашнее…

Арыз в ярости швырнул хрусталь в стену. Тот так и остался целым, не появилось даже трещинки. Бить было бесполезно, Елисей только развел руками. Он так и не научился уговаривать хрусталь.  
Вот он – способ всему помочь, руку протяни, только не достать цветок, который не вянет.  
Снова и снова Арыз колотил по нему, чем попало, уже не надеясь, что получится. Обидно было действительно до слез. Уже несколько раз ходил за горячей водой, но был ли смысл?  
От окна послышалось цоканье, и Арыз обернулся.  
На подоконнике сидела красивая белка с большим пушистым хвостом. Поняв, что ее заметили, она пренебрежительно цокнула и в два прыжка оказалась рядом с валяющимся на полу хрусталем.  
– Мы знакомы? – вежливо спросил Арыз.  
Вместо ответа на него цокнули еще раз, наверное, требуя замолчать. Арыз замер, стараясь не дышать, и тут произошло чудо. Белка только чуть надкусила хрусталь, как тот рассыпался на множество осколков.  
– Спасибо! – вскрикнул шут и тут же бросил цветок в воду.  
Белка неодобрительно цокнула, вскочила на стол, потом долго выбирала орех покрупнее и с добычей выпрыгнула через окно.  
Настой оказался горьким, но Арыз честно выпил его до последней капли и даже прожевал цветок.  
Горечь будто поселилась во рту и не желала уходить.  
Терять больше время было нельзя, и Арыз сбежал вниз седлать Корги.  
Хорошо, что добрая служанка предложила ему напиться воды. Та хоть немного прогнала вкус полыни.

Шут проблуждал весь день, вернувшись ближе к ночи ни с чем. От целого дня в седле тело разламывалось на куски, а перед глазами все плыло. С Корги Арыз слез только при помощи конюха.  
Никто не смеялся, ведь царевну так и не нашли.  
Надо было прийти в тронный зал и доложить королю, что не смог помочь. С трудом переставляя ноги, Арыз поднимался по лестнице. Стены начало качать перед глазами, вечернее солнце казалось ярким, слишком ярким. Глаза слезились.  
Потом Арыз закашлялся, и ему пришлось опереться на стену, чтобы устоять на ногах. Кашель не прекращался, дышать стало тяжело, вдоха не хватало.  
Пальцы занемели, и Арыз упал на пол, так и не дойдя несколько шагов до тронного зала. Тело скрутило дугой, выламывая суставы.  
Не хватило нескольких шагов, чтобы предупредить. Чтобы сказать, как Тадеуш ему дорог.  
Не хватило нескольких дней, чтобы пропеть песню.  
Как же не прав был Лягушачий король, когда сказал, что Арыз потерял подаренный ему жабий камень. Не терял он подарок Лягушачьего короля, просто отдал тому, кому нужнее. И сейчас, чувствуя, как яд расплавляет кости, понимал, что не прочь заплатить назначенную цену.  
Жаль только, что не успел снять маску.

***

Вьется, вьется веревочка. Бежит по ней огонек. Веревочка лохматится, тлеет. Поднимается над ней едкий белый дым, обнимает веревочку.  
По веревочке, как по настоящему канату, бежит человечек.  
Не молодой и не старый, не красивый и не уродливый. Бежит, как может, чуть подпрыгивая на ходу, потому что кажется ему, что так он бежит быстрее.  
Вокруг человечка кружатся хищные птицы. Норовят долбануть длинными клювами, задеть крылом.  
Человечек не останавливается, только потешно достает из кармана платок, чтобы вытереть пот со лба.  
Жарко. Жарче, чем летом.  
Бежит человечек по канату, бежит, убегая от огонька.  
И не сразу Арыз узнает бубенцы на потешной шапке да собственное лицо.  
Какое у него лицо? На что похоже?  
Бежит человечек, с размаху влетая в марево времени. А там, внутри, стоит бледный юноша, очень похожий на того хозяина, которого Арыз видел однажды. Рядом с ним – девушка.  
Арызу страшно и хочется предупредить, ведь девушка знакома ему. Но она царица сейчас, в настоящем, в которое нет пути из сна.  
Арыз замирает. Ему боязно сделать шаг, и он, завороженный, смотрит, как юноша отчитывает царицу.  
“Сестра”, – слово звучит несколько раз, становясь из ласкового – пренебрежительным, а потом и вообще угрозой.  
Они спорят о том, как должно умирать живое, а главное – зачем.  
“Тебя все равно будут ненавидеть, им все равно, убиваешь ты ради жизни или ради смерти”, – визжит девушка. А потом, когда она оборачивается, Арызу становится не по себе. Неужели видит, как он нелепо приплясывает на месте, стараясь замедлить бег?  
А ногам становится горячо, и глаза застилает зловонный дым. Арыз еще может увидеть страх царицы. Она боится своего брата и знает, еще тогда, с самого детства знает, что пощады не будет. Неужели поэтому так мечтала и боялась извести Елисея? Его сына.

Бежит человечек…  
По канату вперед, все дальше и дальше, убегая от не своего прошлого.  
И снова марево перед глазами. Стоит моргнуть, и перед глазами появляется глубокий, поросший тиной пруд. Девушка в цветастой юбке сидит, обхватив колени руками. Арыз не успевает спросить, как она поворачивает к нему лицо.  
– Скажи, не видел ли ты моего братца, Гошеньку, я сестрица его, Аленушка…  
– В Кощеевом царстве ищи, – успевает выкрикнуть Арыз.  
Он не может дольше быть там, хотя очень интересно, откуда же пил Гошенька, чтобы стать…  
Кем стать?..  
Арыз не помнит. Он не помнит уже ни прошлого, ни будущего. Просто бежит, закрывая лицо от разозленных птиц. Бежит, чувствуя, как горит под ногами канат.  
Шут, позвякивая бубенцами, врывается в чужое или свое прошлое или уже будущее?.. Ведь Кирико… неужели это он бредет по полю, заросшему всеми полевыми цветами разом?  
До башни еще идти и идти. Мальчик, который ценит войну больше жизни, устало опирается на железный посох.  
Сколько таких он стер, чтобы добраться до замка, который охраняет сама смерть?  
Арыз уже видел ту фигуру в черном, когда убегал с Лесом. Наверно, именно он был его наставником.  
Арызу страшно. Он не может сделать и шага вперед, хотя должен бежать со всех ног или вдвое быстрее, чтобы убежать от огня.  
Кирико улыбается, и Арыз знает, что под маской на рассеченных губах выступили капельки крови.  
Может быть, смерть научит его любить жизнь.  
Арыз не знает.  
Над головой хрипло каркает птица, подгоняя вперед.  
Наверно, у каждого свой путь.  
Наверно, Арыз должен бежать вперед, чтобы пройти свою дорогу.  
Ему давно уже дурно, колотится сердце, и болит бок.  
Приходится уговаривать себя – еще несколько шагов, ну же. Нет еще, не конец.

Бежит по канату человечек, зная, что должен добежать до конца.  
Он верит, что впереди его ждут.  
От дыма слезятся глаза, но не умыть лицо, не вдохнуть.  
Белка скачет по дереву рядом, сама похожая на огонек. Только этот огонь ласкает, а не жжется.  
Арыз бежит, и ему кажется, что он уже выбежал за край мира, только ветер вечности злится, пытаясь остановить. А может быть, подтолкнуть.  
И снова клубы дыма вокруг, и снова Арыз видит странное место, больше всего похожее на пещеру.  
Там, спрятанный от лунного света, висит гроб, похожий на хрустальный кокон, а в нем…  
Нет, Арыз не будет всматриваться, но ему и не увидеть.  
Достаточно того, что рядом стоит Елисей.  
Арыз бы сказал, что на нем нет лица, настолько царевич бледен.  
Да только Арыз видит странное – фиолетовый дымок, который преданным псом крутится вокруг ног Леса, поднимается к ладоням, обнимает тяжелый хрусталь.  
Измерима ли человеческая ярость?  
Есть ли предел отчаянию?  
Когда чувства, знания, вера собираются внутри, чтобы вырваться наружу, разбив оболочку тела – есть ли сила, способная их остановить?  
Арыз чувствует чужую боль, как свою. Сначала немеют пальцы, потом напряжение передается выше, скручивая, выворачивая наизнанку, вытряхивая из себя. Замерев, Арыз чувствует, как его собственные глаза наливаются кровью от перенапряжения.  
Понимает ли Лес, что делает сейчас, собирая всю свою силу, вкладывая ее в один-единственный удар?  
Хрусталь гудит и злится. Он не хочет сдаваться неумехе, который так и не научился просить его, но смог приказать. И раскололся кокон, не посмев ослушаться силы.  
Как бы Арыз хотел увидеть лицо той, что была закована в хрусталь.  
Чтобы знать наверняка.  
Но ему до конца жизни остается только бег по горящему канату. И птицы, белые птицы кружат со всех сторон, стремясь выклевать глаза, изуродовать лицо, чтобы никогда не вспомнил, кем был когда-то, оставляя только бег.  
Вместо неба над головой – пустота. И впереди – тоже пустота. Человечек теряет память, она истончается, оставаясь в прошлом. У него больше нет имени.  
Птицы, сверкнув белым оперением на прощанье, превращаются в маски. Тоненькие, раскрашенные под человеческие лица. Одна грустит, другая смеется. Третья плачет, а четвертой все равно.  
Каждая из них хочет прижаться к человечку, обнять его и стать его лицом.  
Навсегда стать.  
Человечек отгоняет маски, как докучливых птиц, и пытается догнать время, отпущенное ему.  
Бежать тяжелее с каждым шагом.  
Но он старается.  
Он привык убегать от масок и пытаться поймать то, что нельзя потрогать.  
Голова чуть кружится от запаха дыма, а на веревке начинают расцветать желтые цветки полыни. Не успев распуститься, они становятся серебристыми от пепла.  
Над головой появляются звезды. Давно, в прошлой жизни, он уже бежал так, и звезды под ногами становились опорой.  
Беги, человечек.  
Беги по тонкому лунному лучу к тому, кто не хочет, чтобы его догнали.  
У тебя нет возраста и настоящего прошлого. Ты – отражение памяти тех, кто смотрел на тебя. Ты ведь играл для них и забыл, кто ты на самом деле.  
Беги, человечек. Под перезвон бубенцов на твоем колпаке, под одинокие аплодисменты той страшной женщины.  
Беги.  
Только он не узнает тебя, пока ты не снимешь маску с его лица. Не узнает, пока не стянешь свою.  
Помни, будет больно, будет очень больно.  
Луна улыбается, и человечку зябко от ее улыбки.  
Почему всегда через боль? Почему всегда выворачиваясь наизнанку и проклиная все, что помнил и знал?  
Почему, чтобы догнать, надо рассыпаться на части и никогда не встретиться с собой прежним?..  
Человечек боится оступиться, боится, что порвется веревка, по которой он бежит, а больше всего боится, что маска вопьется в лицо, и он никогда не узнает себя в зеркале…  
И никто ему не расскажет больше про мальчика, который заблудился в лесу и встретил Лягушачьего короля.  
И никто никогда не вспомнит второго мальчика, который пришел и спас его.  
Они оба забудут эту маленькую тайну из детства.  
А больше никто не знает. Больше никто не поверит.

Рвется, рвется канат. Сгорает, обжигая босые ноги.  
Падает, падает человечек в подставленную ладонь, и не видит, как вторая укрывает его от масок.

***

– Я приказываю тебе очнуться, слышишь? Приказываю.  
– Слышу, – пробормотал Арыз, – у меня голова болит. Я не обязан и хочу спать.  
В ответ разразились витиеватой бранью.  
– Тадеуш, где ты научился так ругаться? Нянюшка не обрадуется. И ты же взрослый человек! Почему я не могу полежать немного с головной болью, устав от суеты бренного мира?  
Арыз приоткрыл один глаз, увидел, как Тадеуш задохнулся от гнева, а потом стукнул кулаком по крышке сундука, на котором сидел.  
Крышка была кованой и такого бесцеремонного обращения терпеть не стала, дав сдачи. Тадеуш снова выругался, и Арыз почувствовал себя отомщенным. Можно было переворачиваться на другой бок и досматривать сон. Правда, сон был паршивым. Арызу казалось, что он помнит каких-то белок, часы, веревку, но мало ли какие бывают сны. Все же лучше, чем разгневанный Тадеуш у постели.  
– Дочку пока не нашли, и Елисей не вернулся.  
– Что значит “не нашли”, и что значит “не вернулся”? – от удивления Арыз даже подпрыгнул на кровати.  
– А на заднем дворе нашли дохлую собаку и рядом кружку пустую. Скажи, Арыз, давал ли тебе кто воды напиться?  
Несколько раз моргнув, Арыз сощурился. Он вспомнил. Не сразу, но вспомнил, как царевна ушла по грибы и не вернулась, как искали ее, как мерил шагами комнату, а наутро выпил полынного настоя. И как девушка подала ему воды. Выпил, потому что было горько, но не в этот день, а позже… Как потом искал заповедное болото, но так и не смог найти.  
– Кто-то из сенных девушек, Тадеуш. Наверное… Наверное, я не вспомню лица…  
Арыз сел на постели, чувствуя, как с трудом слушаются его руки.  
– Скажи, ты не потерял мой подарок?  
– Успокойся, Арыз. За два года, что тебя не было, он темнел трижды. И еще я лишился четырех псов. Ведь яд можно подсыпать не только в вино или воду.  
– Виновные?  
– Так и не нашли толком. Не могу же я обвинить царицу просто так.  
– Но ты же король?  
– Я добрый король, – вздохнул Тадеуш, – или мне так кажется.  
– Ты изменился.  
– Может быть. А ты все так же хорошо поешь.  
– И где же ты меня слышал, мой король? – улыбнулся Арыз.  
– В таверне, в тот первый день, когда ты пришел. Я ведь ждал, что ты сейчас же пойдешь во дворец, расскажешь мне все.  
– И ты ждал, и ждал, и ждал…  
– А тебе было хорошо, и ты не думал никуда идти, – Тадеуш улыбнулся. – А теперь и вовсе попытался умереть. Неделю ерундой занимаешься. Я тебя уже один раз хоронил заживо, в этот раз решил, что не буду больше. Не могу. Дочь пропала, ты почти мертв. Задушил бы собственными руками, шут.  
– Ты еще сможешь.  
– Смогу. Если Елисей не вернется, если не найдет ее…. обязательно.  
– Он вернется, Тадеуш, – Арыз знал, что говорит правду. Это была не надежда, не мечта, просто уверенность.– Он целый ров вычистил под палящим солнцем, я только чуть помог. И не развалил замок отца. Он сможет вернуть царевну, я обещаю тебе. А еще это его суженая.  
– Рвом ты меня, конечно, убедил. Теперь я не буду волноваться.  
Тадеуш с тоской посмотрел в окно.  
– Не могу больше, хоть режь, не могу больше…  
– Ты сказал, что ждал два года.  
– Два года и неделя, Арыз. Два года тогда – и неделя сейчас.  
– Ты должен был научиться ждать.  
– Не выходит.  
Тадеуш снова сел на сундук и закрыл лицо ладонями. Он сидел долго, а у Арыза не было сил подойти. Он мог только смотреть на белые виски и на красивые молодые руки, украшенные все тем же перстнем с царской печатью.  
Время может идти, как ему вздумается, а руки Тадеуша будут все так же красивы, и на среднем пальце все так же будет красоваться массивный перстень.  
Если бы Арыз не был так слаб, он бы слез с кровати, и встал на колени перед своим королем, чтобы прижаться губами… нет, не к виску, не к щеке. И даже не к ладони, а просто к этой королевской печати, которая камнем тянет Тадеуша на дно, не дает выплыть, не дает вздохнуть.  
Будь он просто отцом, мог бы поехать следом и блуждать по лесам, но он не может выехать из дворца.  
Страшно вернуться в город, у которого будет только царица.  
Поэтому он сидит в комнате рядом с больным шутом и боится смотреть в глаза даже ему.  
Арыз чудом не повалился на пол, когда все же попытался встать.  
– Не грусти, мой король, все наладится.  
– Я не грущу… – мрачно ответил Тадеуш, – Я не знаю, кого казнить, а кого помиловать, чтобы дочка вернулась.  
– Это не поможет, – грустно ответила Арыз.  
И именно в этот момент его живот громко и протестующе забурчал.  
– Может быть, вместо того, чтобы даровать жизнь и смерть, ты меня покормишь?  
– Ты обнаглел, Арыз, – усмехнулся Тадеуш. – Меня, своего короля, гонять за едой!  
– Ничего особенного, пожалуйста, но если Нинэ испекла печенье, то захвати пару штук.  
Ворчание короля можно было принять за согласие.

***

Злая мачеха, вскочив,  
Об пол зеркальце разбив,  
В двери прямо побежала  
И царевну повстречала.

Арыз сидел на подоконнике и бездумно смотрел на лес. Он виднелся вдалеке голубоватой дымкой, перед ним блестела река, а по дороге ехал всадник. Пока было видно только маленькое облачко пыли, и Арыз не спешил выбегать навстречу.  
Уже выбегал так, обрадованный, – а оказалось, что просто гонец.  
Нет, в этот раз он дождется, рассмотрит лицо и только потом выйдет встречать. Да и стоит ли ему, шуту, первым встречать Елисея с царевной.  
Тадеуш был мрачен, зато царица, наоборот, еле сдерживала радость. Никто не верил в ее искренность, когда она прикладывала платок к сухим глазам. Ее не опечалила пропажа царевны. Скорее, расстроил выживший шут.  
Арызу иногда казалось, что он видел, с кем царевна уходила в лес, но он не был уверен, как и не мог вспомнить лица девушки, которая подала ему напиться.  
Но теперь царица сторонилась Тадеуша. Может быть, она боялась, а может, Тадеуш поговорил с ней.  
Арыз боялся спрашивать. Или, быть может, просто не хотел знать. Установилось хрупкое равновесие ожидания, и было бы очень обидно нарушить его.  
Облако пыли стало больше, и Арыз свесился из окна, будто так было бы проще рассмотреть всадника.  
– Как ты думаешь, кто это?.. – спросил подошедший Тадеуш.  
Арыз не обернулся. Незачем. Своего короля он узнает по голосу всегда.  
– Я боюсь гадать.  
– Я уверен, что Елисей. Могу не узнать его или дочь, но соловый один такой красавец. Как ты думаешь, что будет дальше?  
– Не знаю. Они вернутся, поженятся.  
– Я дам за ней богатое приданое. Семь городов – считай, полцарства. Будет новая столица.  
– Плохо делить страну.  
– Плохо. Но я не хочу, чтобы они жили здесь. Я бы и тебя к ним отправил…  
– Но я не поеду, ты же знаешь.  
– Знаю, – Тадеуш замолчал. – Как думаешь, у Лягушачьего короля будет еще один жабий камень? Чтобы у каждого был?  
– Так не доверяешь царице? Отправь ее в монастырь.  
Арыз обернулся и посмотрел на своего короля. Наверное, уже видел Тадеуша всяким. Видел счастливым, злым, уставшим, сосредоточенным. Только испуганным – никогда.  
– Я боюсь, Арыз, – медленно, будто признаваясь в страшном грехе, сказал Тадеуш. – Я боюсь, что не смогу, и тогда она отправит меня в могилу раньше. Или тебя, или дочку, или Леса.  
– Ты уже называешь его Лесом?  
Чувство, что они снова могут подшучивать друг над другом, понимать с полувзгляда, что Арыза простили и за два года странствий, и за то, что чуть не умер, и что миновала их страшная беда, наполняло душу легкостью.  
Тадуеш пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
– Он же скоро будет мне почти сыном.  
– Смотри, они въезжают в ворота, а мы все пропустили!

***

Тут ее тоска взяла,  
И царица умерла.

Они выбежали во двор, когда Елисей уже помогал царевне слезть с лошади. Арыз хотел броситься вперед, но Тадеуш придержал его.  
– Смотри, – шепнул он.  
С другой стороны двора выбежала царица. Раскрасневшаяся, злая, она подбежала к Елисею, с ненавистью посмотрела на него, а потом на царевну.  
– Что, тетушка, все ли у вас в порядке, не разбилось ли зеркальце? – спросил Лес.  
Арыз залюбовался простым, открытым лицом королевича. Он был ласков. Смотрел прямо, честно и открыто. Даже не с вызовом, а с добротой щедрого победителя, который сам решит, казнить ему или миловать.  
Царица вмиг побледнела и сделала шаг назад. Потом еще один.  
Во дворе стало так тихо, что Арыз без труда услышал, как хрипло царица глотает воздух. Лес смотрел на нее, не делая и шага вперед. Одной рукой он крепко прижимал к себе невесту, а вторая расслабленно висела вдоль тела. Так спокойно и легко держат меч уверенные в себе бойцы. В руке Леса не было меча, но, возможно, его сила была не в оружии.  
Почувствовал прикосновение к рукаву, Арыз обернулся.  
– Надо их встретить, – тихо сказал Тадеуш и медленно вышел во двор.  
Царевна тут же побежала к нему навстречу, и Тадеуш подхватил дочь, закружив.  
Арыз же не сводил взгляд с царицы. Перед ним разворачивался молчаливый поединок. Тадеуш, счастливый, что дочь нашлась, не видел ничего вокруг, но не Арыз. Вот царица сделала шаг назад. И еще один, и еще… Лес сощурил глаза, и Арызу показалось, что вокруг правой руки появилось слабое свечение. Когда он сжал кулак, царица, схватившись за грудь, тяжело повалилась на землю. Наверняка Арызу показалось произошедшее. Померещилось.  
Арыз был благодарен юноше, который сделал то, на что долгие годы не осмеливался Тадеуш.  
Никто не бросился подхватить падающую царицу, и Арыз дернулся от глухого звука. Но подходить не стал. И Тадеуш только посмотрел на мертвенно-бледную жену.  
– Пошлите за знахарем, – медленно проговорил он.  
– Да, кто-нибудь, позовите знахаря, – так же медленно ответил Елисей, глядя на выбежавшую толпу.  
Слуги молчали, и только один из них, не торопясь, пошел прочь со двора искать целителя.  
Тадеуш и Лес так и остались стоять. Только царевна подошла к лежащей женщине, опустилась на колени и закрыла мертвые глаза. Потом она подбежала к Елисею и обняла его, спрятав лицо на груди.  
Арыз видел, как Лес гладил ее по спине и шептал что-то на ухо, успокаивая.  
– Пойдем, у нас много дел. Надо готовиться к свадьбе, – приказал Тадеуш. – И к похоронам.  
Арыз согласно склонил голову.

***

Лишь ее похоронили,  
Свадьбу тотчас учинили,  
И с невестою своей  
Обвенчался Елисей.

На свадьбе Арыз решил для себя, что пить не будет. Совсем. Ничего, кроме воды. Но он и так чувствовал себя пьяным – наверное, не от вина, а от общего веселья вокруг.  
Дворец проснулся; снова ожила резьба на стенах, и песни поднимались к самому потолку.  
Никто не вспоминал о недавних похоронах, все только славили и чествовали молодых. Тадеуш хитро улыбался. Ему явно нравилось смотреть, как бережно Лес держит царевну за руку и развлекает шутками.  
Но потом Лес замер и прислушался. Арызу тут же показалось, что затих весь дворец. Было странно смотреть, как Елисей поднимается со своего места, вытягивается в полный рост и напряженно смотрит на дверь.  
Та распахнулась настежь, гулко ударившись о стену. Новый гость был с ног до головы укрыт черным плащом, а за его спиной виднелась бочка, полная воды.  
Арыз тихонько застонал от еле сдерживаемого хохота.  
– Ты все же пришел, – отчеканил Лес.  
– Я же не мог не прийти на свадьбу единственного сына, – ядовито ответил пришедший и скинул капюшон. – Очень мило, что ты не забыл меня позвать.  
Лес сглотнул.  
– Я не был уверен, что письмо дойдет.  
– На твою беду, дошло.  
Они разговаривали в полной тишине. Изрядно подвыпившие гости притихли, а Тадеуш просто сидел, задумчиво крутя в руках кольцо с печатью, и наблюдал. Потом он тоже встал и обратился к гостю:  
– Рад видеть вас в своем доме, родич. Разделите наш хлеб и соль, – потом Тадеуш замялся, не решаясь спросить, но все же продолжил: – А в бочке, я так понимаю, свадебный подарок для молодых?  
– Зачем ты его притащил! Тут нет рва, – грубо рявкнул Лес.  
– Выкопаешь, – философски ответил его отец и отхлебнул из ближайшего кубка. – Тебе не привыкать.  
Гошенька тянул из бочки щупальца, желая пообщаться. Наверно, он очень соскучился.


End file.
